Another Love Triangle
by Carlie13
Summary: Will become M in the future. Andie Clarke may be falling in love with her best friends older brother, Xavier Manoso. But where does Jake Morelli come in? Why does Andie hate him so much? Full Summary inside! I dont own anything except for the obvious.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, alrighty! This here's a story about a different love triangle. Ranger and Steph worked out and had a son named Ricardo Xavier Manoso. He is 18. Joe Morelli and a nice little Italian women named Sarah married and had a son Jacob Matthew Morelli. Andrea (pronounced an DREY ah.) Maria Clarke. She is dating Jake but not happy at all. Her best friend is Chelsea Rae Manoso. Andrea has never been to Chelsea's house for secret reasons. What happens when Carlos and Steph allow their kids to have friends over? I am changing the ages a bit. I hope you don't mind! Steph and Carlos met young and fell in love. He is still a bad ass but let relationships in!**

**Ranger: 38**

**Steph: 38**

**Xavier: 18**

**Jacob: 17**

**Chelsea: 17**

**Andrea: 17**

**Joe: 40**

**Sarah: 37**

**Ryan (Tank and Lula's son. Xavier's best friend.): 18**

**Ben Clarke: 21**

**P.S. I don't own anything except for the obvious characters. Other wise I would NOT be writing on here!(:**

**Here we go!**

**Andrea's POV**

I was waiting for my brother Ben to get his lazy ass up and take me to school. I could drive but of course dad says I can't drive and it's dangerous. My sweet ass! I drive way better then he can! I sighed. School started in 10 minutes. It takes 7 to get there. I got off the couch and started pacing. Ben raced downstairs.

"C'mon sis! Don't blow a gasket!" He laughed. The cheeky bastard. I got in his Ford F-150. We pulled in the school with two minutes to spare.

"Bye Andrea!" I mumbled a bye and went to find my best friend. As I was looking I felt someone cover my eyes.

"Guess who!" A girly voice said.

"Hmm, Jake?" She busted out laughing.

"I'm sure he is going to be thrilled you said he sounds like a girl!" Chelsea said.

"Oh shush!"

"Speaking of which." I was roughly turned around by my dick of a boyfriend.

"Hey Jake."

"No kiss bitch?" I glared and kissed his cheek.

"No dickhead." I grabbed Chelsea's arm and dragged her away.

"Oh my god he is infuriating!" I whisper screamed.

"I can't believe he called you that!"

"I know! I am seriously thinking of breaking up with him."

"Again hun? You know you always get back together."

"No, I'm being serious this time." I looked her straight in the eyes. She gasped. I walked up to Jake when he was by his friends.

"What was up with you earlier?" He asked trying to be cool.

"Jake we are through. I will NOT come back to you. So see ya!" I turned around and walked back to Chelsea will a swish in my hips.

"I feel good." I told her. She giggled and then groaned.

"What?" A felt a dark shadow cover me I looked up to find an extremely hot boy, no man looking at Chels. He was at least 6' 1" and had dazzling blue eyes with extremely dark hair. He was slightly more mocha colored than Chels who looking barely tan all the time. He had muscles practically rippling through with every move. I blinked when I realized I was staring.

"What do you want Xavier?" Chelsea asked annoyed. What the hell! I would NOT be annoyed if he came up to me!

"Chels I can't take you home tonight. I'm doing stuff with dad." Dad? Holy hell Chelsea has a brother who is smokin' hot! He smirked and looked down at me. He nodded.

"Awe shit I said that out loud didn't I?" Chels laughed.

"Yeah hun you did."

"Fuck you Chelsea." I smiled. I was mostly trying to ignore her brother now.

"Fine Xavier I will get a ride home. I'm sure Ben won't mind if I ride with him!" I chocked. She mean't that in a perverted way.

"Ben?" He asked sounding dangerous.

"My brother." I said before I realized I didn't want to talk to him! He looked at me a long time now. I felt weird so I just looked away. I have NEVER seen him before. Xavier just nodded his head at Chels and smirked at me and winked. I blushed.

"GET IT!" Chelsea yelled. I punched her. I turned around to see his body silently shaking with laughter as he walked away.

"What the hell?" I asked her.

"My brother usually doesn't pay any attention to well anyone! Besides Ryan and our family. God is Ryan hot!"

"Whose Ryan?"

"My brothers best friend and his parents are friends with mine. But he is uh!" He made a grunt kind of noise. I laughed.

"What was that?" I laughed.

"If only you could see him."

"Show me him then." She looked at me bewildered.

"Fine!" She took my hand and chased after her brother and we found him with a good looking guy.

"Ryan this is Andrea, Andie this is Ryan. Bye!" And she ran away. I didn't know what to do.

"Er, hi Ryan." I said. I was still avoiding Xavier.

"Hi Andrea. Any idea what that was about?"

"I have a clue." I smiled.

"Oh and what is it sweetheart?"

"None of your damn business." I said with a little grin.

"Bye Ryan. Xavier." I nodded. Oh lordy I just talked to him! Both of them!

"What happened?" I smacked Chels.

"I talked to him. That's all. Thank you for leaving me!"

"Sorry I didn't know what to do!"

"Oh whatever." The rest of the day went on as usual. Lunch was more fun because our friend Sam got a carrot stuck in his nose! Way to be a mature junior! Ben came and picked us up. Chelsea and I hung out around my house until eight when a dark Audi R8 showed up.

Two words: Fuck me.

**How was my first chapter? I really appreciate reviews! If you have any questions I would love to answer them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Thank you all so much for the reviews! It means a LOT to me! **

**Andrea POV**

I watched from the window as Xavier slowly got out of the car looking like a male model. It was one of those times you wish you had the song "Oh Yeah" by Yello. Mmm he is gorgeous.

"You can stop drooling over my brother." Chels laughed. I blushed and checked for actual drool. He knocked on my door.

"Well go answer it!" Chels pushed me.

"Ben you going to get that?" I yelled.

"You can!" He answered. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hey, Chelsea ready?" He seemed to try to keep the words to a minimum.

"Uhm yeah let me go get her. You can come in." He stepping in my house and looked around appreciatively. I went to Chelsea.

"Your brother is here."

"Yupp, he is also in your house!" She laughed loudly and I turned a bright red. I quickly ebbed away the blush.

"Hey X!" Chelsea said. Mr. Tall, dark and mysterious just nodded.

"Bye D!" She hugged me.

"Bye Ben!" She yelled up the stairs to my brother.

"See ya!" He screamed back.

I watched as they got into the car. Xavier expertly flung the car backwards and speed out my driveway. I sighed. Dear god I might just melt. I flopped on my bed and accidently fell asleep. When I woke up it was 5 a.m. I got in the shower and changed into a white t-shirt that had gray stripes. It has short sleeves and a small oval in the back by the neck. I grabbed my black skinny jeans and black converse. I was feeling a little put off. I jogged downstairs and sat on the counter. Ben came down a little later.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Just sitting here." I sighed.

"What's gotten into you mopey?"

"I'm just really confused! I don't know why though!" I exclaimed.

"Is it a guy?" He cringed awaiting my answer.

"Not that I know of. I might cut off Mark Smith's balls."

"What did he do?" Suddenly getting protective.

"He tried to get me to date him. And he is keeping it up. Everyday. I might explode bro!"

"Want me to kick his ass?" He asked.

"That would actually be great!"

"But don't." I said as an after thought.

"Why not?"

"Bad stuff might happen." I said as he nodded his head. I looked and the clock to see it was 7:15.

"Let's go Ben. I might as well be early." He went out to start the car and I grabbed an apple. As we drove to school I couldn't help but think "Thank God it's Friday!" I said goodbye to Ben and waited for Chelsea. When I was waiting I got a text from my mom.

_On the way home Ben got into a car accident. I need you to skip school. We are at St. Elizabeth's._

My breath caught in my throat. What?

"Andie!" Chelsea's screaming brought me back.

"Chelsea I can't talk. I'm skipping school. Something has happened. Do you know anyone who could give me a ride?" I was on auto pilot. I didn't even now what I was doing.

"You could go ask X." I nodded and went to find her brother. I saw him with Ryan. I never get to see Xavier because we are in different grades. The way our school is set up every grade get's an individual hall. They are all separate and are only connected by a small walkway meeting in the café. I must have never had Xavier in my lunches.

"Hey Xavier I need you." Ryan looked shocked and X's eyes bugged out a little. He nodded for me to continue.

"I need a ride to St. Ez because my brother got into a car accident. Can you please help me?" I asked. His face remained the same.

"Sure." He put his hand on my shoulder and led me to his Audi. I hopped in very delicately and we drove off. When we reached the hospital I got and Xavier looked ready to drive away.

"Will you stay with me?" I blurted. He looked a little shocked. Not that you could tell.

"Yeah." So he followed me in.

"Hi I need to see Ben Clarke."

"And who are you?" She said in a pissy attitude.

"His sister now please!"

"Ill need ID." I almost cried on the spot. I needed to make sure Ben was okay. What happened next stunned me the most. Xavier's cool façade slipped and he slammed his hand on the desk.

"Look lady, this is Andrea Clarke his sister. Now you tell her the fucking room number, right now! If not you might want to get a damn good lawyer because your ass will be sued." That was the most I have ever heard him talk. She said the room number and we raced off. When I got there I was pulled into a hug by my mom. She was sobbing.

"Hunny, he is in a coma!" My mom wailed. My dad came up beside me.

"It is doctor induced." I nodded.

"Sweetheart you know you are going to have to find a ride to and from school right?" My dad asked me.

"I'll find a way dad." I looked around for Xavier and saw him standing against the wall. He looked like a typical bad boy. His arms crossed and one foot against the wall as he leaned. I shrugged out of my moms embrace and walked towards him.

"Hey X- Xavier do you think you can give me a ride to and from school now, please?" I asked.

"Sure." His light answer made me crumbled down. I hadn't cried since I had heard and now it was like the Nile River. I put my head in the crook on Xavier's arm and balled. What surprised me was that he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you X!" I wailed. He kissed my forehead.

"What for?"

"Everything. Taking me, the lady downstairs, just everything."

"I would always help anyone in need. That lady downstairs was a bitch and had it coming to her."

"Well still thanks." I sniffled.

"Anytime Andie." I was baffled that he called me Andie. Well I guess I did call him X.

"Oops. I killed your shirt." His shirt was covered in my tears.

"It's fine." He said and I smiled weakly. I walked over to my parents and spent the rest of school there. Xavier was just standing. I was talking to my cousin Anna about everything that has happened when she stopped dead in the middle of her sentence. I felt a hand press on my neck. I turned around to see X.

"Hi. This is my cousin Anna. Anna this is my, Erm, my best friend's older brother Xavier." I stuttered.

"I am also her friend." He had a little smirk.

"Hi." She said faintly.

"Andie, can I take you for lunch?" I looked at my cell phone and sure enough it was noon.

"Yes thank you. Let me tell my parents. I walked over to them.

"Xavier is taking me out to lunch."

"Who is he?" My mom asked while she checked him out. I suppressed a shutter.

"He is my friend. Also Chelsea's older brother." Her mouth formed a little O. I nodded at X and he took us down to his car. I'm having lunch with one hot sexy man. But, where are we going?

**The lunch is next! Please review and tell me how you feel! Thank you all so much again for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! Yes, I love X too!**

**A's POV**

I stared out the window as X just looked ahead. I took a deep breath. Dear god Ben, he had to do this to us. I love him though! I sighed. I wish X would just tell me where we are going.

"Xavier please!" I begged for the 32,445th time.

"All I will say is that is serves Cuban food. Is that okay?"

"Yes!" I love hot spicy Cuban… food. I looked over at Xavier and my eyes raked his body. He was smirking. I blushed not knowing what it was to. We pulled into a parking lot the size of my house. The restaurant was three stories high and looked very elegant.

"Xavier I look like crap!" I exclaimed. He just shook his head. He came over and opened my door for me.

"Thank you but I can't go in here! I usually don't care about appearance much but this place is fancy!" I emphasized fancy.

"Andrea you're fine." He put his hand on the small of m back and led me in.

(**Please ignore the weird symbols and such! I don't take Spanish so word translator is my new friend. I'm a French taker.)**

**So you need to look these up on freetranslation because they are freaking hilarious!**

"¡Hola sobrino! Es bueno verle. Veo usted tiene a una amiga. ¿Qué es su nombre?" A middle aged Cuban man said. He was quite good looking. _(Hello nephew! It is good to see you! I see you have a lady friend. What is her name?)_

"Hola tío. Esto es Andrea. Es realmente el amigo de Chelsea. Ha tenido una horas ásperas de la pareja tan yo decidí quitarla para almorzar. ¿Podríamos tener un puesto privado?" Xavier replied.

_(Hello uncle. This is Andrea. She is actually Chelsea's friend. She has had a rough couple hours so I decided to take her out for lunch. Could we have a private booth?)_

« Es un buen hombre Xavier. Tendré Sarah, la nueva mesera, le da un asiento agradable. Día bueno Xavier." The man replied.

_(You are a good man Xavier. I will have Sarah, the new waitress, give you a nice seat. Good day Xavier.)_

A waitress started taking us to our seats. All I was thinking was, MAN! I NEED to learn Spanish! We sat down in a very secluded booth.

"What can I get you to drink?" She asked.

"We will both have the Batido de Mango y Papaya. Thank you." (Milkshake.)

"What are those?" I asked.

"They are milkshakes. I promise you they are good. Would you mind if I ordered for you?"

"Not at all Xavier." He scanned the menu quickly and sat it down. The waitress came back over with delicious looking drinks.

"Are we ready to order?" She asked.

"Yes I would like the Arroz Imperial and she would like the Pollo Asado en Cazuela. Thanks."

"What did you order me?" I asked. I have to admit that it is a total turn on when he speaks perfect Spanish.

"It's chicken." He smiled.

"Oh." I said dumbly.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked.

"As well as can be expected. It is just really hard right now."

"I'm sorry you are going through this. So Andrea I never met you before. Can you tell me a little bit about you?"

"Well. If you're sure you want to hear. Okay. I am Andrea Maria Clarke. I am 17 years old. We go to the same school. I am best friends with your sister and I have never been to your house. I didn't even know you existed until like three days ago. I like to do fun stuff. Don't ask what that is because I don't really know. I had a boyfriend named Jake but I broke up with him. He was a jerk. I am now single and well that's all pretty much." He sat wondering after my little speech.

"My name is Ricardo Xavier Manoso. I go by Xavier and I am 18. No one is ever allowed at our house so don't feel bad. I am determined that you will always know I exist. I am still going to ask what this fun stuff is. I had a girlfriend also then she cheated on me. We are no longer together. I am single too."

"Well Xavier, I don't feel bad anymore. Thank you. That is a very interesting statement. What do you mean you will make me know you exist? I seriously don't know what that stuff is. Your ex is a damn fool because, well reasons. So what is your favorite color?"

"You are very welcome Andie. You will just have to wait and see what that means. Please tell me these reasons. I won't make fun of you. My favorite color is red. What are your perfect date and your favorite color? Also, what is your favorite flower?"

"Here is your meal!" The waitress said.

"Anyhow, the reason is that you seem like a great guy. Why would she cheat on you, ya know? My perfect date is doing something romantic and fun. It would be with a guy I really like. We would either do two things. One would be he makes me a beautiful dinner. It doesn't have to taste great because it is the thought that counts. We would go up to the top of a building and there would be a little table with a silky tablecloth lit with candles and we would have a dinner under the stars. After that we would just hang out you know. The other is going out to eat and then walking on the beach and watching the sunset together. My favorite color is a dark blue and my favorite flower is the lily. I like white lilies. Can you describe your perfect girl? What you like and stuff?" He looked thoughtful for a while.

"My perfect girl is someone I can have fun with. She has to have a great personality. She will have to accept my family for who they are. Me as well. I prefer brunettes. Blondes do not have more fun. I want to be able to spend multiple hours with her and it only seems like minutes. I want her to trust me and I want to trust her. I would like her to be open minded to everything. I don't want a girl who has to have a schedule for everything. I like people who go with the flow. Andrea one thing you should know about me is that I don't ever open up. This is a one time chance. I also don't usually talk much. Don't tell anyone about this okay?"

"Sure thing Xavier. I appreciate you opening up to me. Just a little bit." I looked down and realized all my meal was gone. Xavier signaled for the check.

"I need to get you back to the hospital it is already four." What! It is four?

"How long ago did we stop eating?" I asked him.

"Around three hours ago." He smirked. Whoa.

"Bye Tio."

"Adios Xavier, Andrea." The guy said. We were on our way back to the hospital.

"Xavier how did you know those people? If you don't mind me asking of course."

"That was my uncle. He owns that place."

"What!"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just shocking is all." I answered.

"Did I offend you?" I asked him.

"No. If you said it was a problem then you would have offended me." He smiled.

"Oh. Damnit you scared me there!" He gave a slight deep chuckle. I giggled. GIGGLED! I do NOT giggle.

We pulled back into the hospital parking lot. And back to reality.

**How was it? I didn't like the beginning of this chapter but the end was decent. Please review! They keep me going.**

**Lots O' Love, Carlie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got a BETA! I owe her so much! The things she helped with and pointed out made this chapter so much better! Everyone, welcome ReadingRobyn! Here is the next chapter!(:**

**I do NOT own anything!**

**A's POV**

I slowly got out of the car not wanting to go see my damaged brother. Xavier came over and wrapped an arm around me for comfort. As we were walking I noticed Xavier glaring at someone. I looked to see the secretary with a frightened look. I chuckled and smacked X's arm. He looked down at me and smiled.

"You know she deserves it." He told me.

"That doesn't mean you should scare her shitless." I scolded lightly.

"Oh c'mon you know you liked it!" He exclaimed.

"You're right! It gave me pure satisfaction." I laughed loudly. He chuckled a little loudly. That is how my family saw us. Xavier's arm around my shoulders, me cuddled into him, both of us laughing like love struck kids. I heard a squeal and wondered _what the hell?_

"Andrea!" Chelsea came up from no where and hugged me.

"Chels! What are you doing here?" Xavier pulled back and went to stand against the wall again. I felt cold and lost without him.

"Well you ran out of school like a bat out of hell so I had to see what's wrong! Now we NEED to talk!" She dragged me to a secluded area in the hospital.

"You do realize we're in front of the nursery right?"

"Yes now shut up. What is going on between you and Xavier?" She asked.

"Nothing is going on. Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you come in here all cuddly and lovey so I was curious. Apparently you have been gone for hours."

"He took me out to lunch and we lost track of time. No big deal sweets." I used a nickname.

"Yes big deal! My brother doesn't do random acts of kindness!" She exclaimed. I suddenly realized an important truth about Xavier. When he is with his family he is the calm, cool, and collected guy who always knows what to do. With me he is somewhat non-caring. He does what he wants and will always help you if you are in need. One question though, shouldn't those two attitudes be switched? I shook my head.

"I don't know then Hun. He was just nice. Can we go back to MY brother now?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." We walked back and everyone looked at me weird. I felt a hand on the back of my neck. I turned around to see Xavier.

"Hey, I got a call and I need to leave. Are you going to be okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah I'm fine, go." I smiled a small smile, my protector was leaving. Of course I wouldn't tell anyone he was my protector. Not even him.

"Alright bye." He squeezed my hand and left. I faced my family and Chelsea, the latter of which was looking at me funny. I gave her a small shrug and went into Ben's room, seating myself in the chair besides his bed.

"Hey Benny boy." I used his childhood nickname.

"You need to come back to us big brother. I need you. I miss you. If you are in a coma the rest of your life how are you supposed to beat up my future boyfriends, huh?" I chuckled softly.

"Just get better, please? I really need my big brother right now. I love you!" I kissed his forehead and walked out of the room, joining my family in the waiting room for another two hours. At some point Chelsea went in to talk to Ben. Soon after her phone rang.

"Hello?" I heard a muffled voice and Chels got a worried look on her face.

"Yeah okay. Where at?" I heard the voice again.

"I'll be down." She got off the phone and looked at me.

"Hey my brother got _shot_ and had to go to the hospital. It just so happened that it's this one. I have to go down to his room." She whispered the word shot. I could see that Chelsea wanted to go crawl in a ball and cry.

"I'll go too. You came here for me and I'll go there for you." I smiled reassuringly. I was terrified and he wasn't even my brother. Xavier had helped me and strange enough I felt something for him. I don't think I will be telling anyone that. We left and went down to Miss Bitch aka the secretary.

"We need to see Ricardo Xavier Manoso please." Chelsea said politely.

"Are you family?"

"Yes." She replied.

"I'll need proof." Miss Bitch grinned at me and I felt my temper rise.

"Look here Bitch. My friend here needs to see her brother. I will forcefully find his room number and I don't care what you do because I am NOT in the mood for your shit!" I growled. She nodded and gave us his number.

"I didn't know you could be vicious." Chels pointed out.

"I don't like her." I shrugged. She nodded and soon we ran into a group of good looking men. She ran up to a guy who looked almost exactly like Xavier.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He is doing fine. He lost a lot of blood. He got shot saving Ram." Chels nodded like she understood everything. I was feeling awkward because I had never met any of the men that surrounded me.

"Chelsea who is that?" The guy asked.

"Oh right dad that is my best friend Andrea." He nodded and she motioned me over there.

"Andie this is my dad. Dad this is Andrea." He stuck his hand out. I shook it.

"Nice to meet you sir." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you too. You can call me Ranger." I nodded. I looked at Chelsea and shooed her towards X's room. Looking around I felt very out of place, everyone was looking at me. I smiled and waved. Ranger smirked. Whoa! That was Xavier's smirk. I looked shocked and he gave me a questioning look.

"Xavier does that same smirk. You guys look a LOT alike." I said breathlessly.

"So you have met Xavier?" Ranger asked.

"Yeah. He drove me here to see my brother." Ranger nodded. I soon found out that Lester was Chelsea's uncle. I met Ryan's dad Tank. Ram was upset because X saved him. Bobby was the medic and really nice. Hal was silent and kind of creepy. Cal too. I found Ryan. I sighed and ran over to him. Literally.

"Hi Ryan!"

"Andrea what are you doing here?"

"I'm with Chelsea. I don't really have to ask you." I smiled.

"Yeah I guess not." He laughed. Chelsea came out of the room and looked surprised that I was talking to Ryan.

"I'm going back over to Chelsea. See you later." I gave him a last hug and I walked over to her.

"You were talking to Ryan." She accused.

"Yes I was." I stated.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because I actually knew him?" I said questioningly.

"Oh."

"Yeah." I replied. It was a little awkward.

"Sooo, Xavier is asking for you." She told me with a smirk.

"WHAT?" I shouted which cause people to look at me. I turned red.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. Just go." She shoved me to the door. I stuck my tongue out at her and walked in.

"Hey Xavier." I said.

"Hi."

"I heard you got shot."

"Yeah."

"You're an idiot." I grinned.

"Well thanks Andie! You sure know how to make a guy feel better." I laughed and so did he.

"It IS my talent. Do NOT deny it." I told him.

"It is only because you are SOOOO good at it." He winked.

"You know, the bitch at the desk wouldn't let us up here to see you." I told him.

"What?" He yelled angrily.

"Hey now! It's fine. I threatened her and she allowed us up right away." I said with a smirk. He laughed the loudest I had ever heard come from him.

"What?" I said feeling belittled.

"You threatened her?" He chuckled.

"Yes! I did, now shut it!" I said indignantly.

"What ever you believe gorgeous." He winked. I huffed.

"You're a loser!" I said and before he could say anything a lady came running in. She was extremely pretty.

"My baby!" She screamed and hugged him. I busted out laughing and walked out the door when he shot me a glare. I was still in full laugh but stopped when everyone was looking at me strangely.

"What? This is like the fourth time today that someone has given me that look!" I cried.

"You made Xavier laugh." Lester said.

"Yeah. So?" I waited for the problem.

"Don't worry guys. She doesn't understand that Xavier is a kill joy."

"No he isn't. He is fun around me." I stated.

"Really?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why you are so shocked!"

"Andrea Maria Clarke we soo need a talk!" She then dragged me out the door and down to her car.

**How was it? Please review! Tell me what you guys want to see in this story. I think if you ask the reader what they want they like the story better, so tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another chapter. Thank you again for Robyn who helped me out so much! This isn't one of my favorite chapters. Again I don't own anything!**

**Andie's POV**

As we drove away from the hospital Chelsea looked ready to blow.

"Just spit it out Chels." I told her.

"I think helikesyou!" She blurted and her words ran together.

"What?" I asked utterly confused.

"I think Xavier likes you!" She exclaimed. I busted out laughing.

"What?" She asked a little annoyed.

"There is no way he can like me! I mean, seriously, it's just, he's just, you know what I'm saying!" I cried. I was getting a little overworked. I mean there is just no way he could like me. He is flawless and insanely hot and I'm just me. Plain boring ol' me.

"Andie look. Xavier isn't the kind of guy to go and help selflessly. He usually doesn't even give any condolences. You know how he somehow always touches you? On the neck, your back, places like that? Well, that is NOT common. He isn't a touchy feely guy. He is more of a loner. The way he acts with you is different then the way he acts with his family. That is why I think he likes you." She pointed out. I sighed.

"There is just no way he could like me." I said a little depressed.

"Why the hell not?" She practically yelled.

"Because he is gorgeous and unbelievable. I am just stupid and plain."

"Do you like him Andie?" She asked softer.

"What? Ha! No." I felt heat rush to my face.

"Oh my god you do!" She squealed, "I am SO hooking you guys up! You would be so cute together!"

"Oh shut up. Fine yes I do happen to like your brother. Although if something is meant to happen let it happen. Don't meddle please." I finally gave in a blush slowly rising up my neck.

She smiled as we pulled back into the hospital. I didn't even know we were driving back to it! We got out and went straight to Xavier's room. Everyone was standing in a motionless mass of tenseness, except for his mom.

"What's going on?" Chelsea asked.

"Xavier is coming home!" Mrs. M. said. Xavier walked out of his room and looked pretty ragged. I smirked at him and he looked at me funny. It was Chelsea and my job to get him to the car. We were standing in the elevator when I decided to tease him.

"My baby!" I mocked and laughed.

"Shut up Andie. My god am I humiliated." He ground out.

"Oh it's okay baby. We will get you home and settled in." I said, rubbing his cheek and then pinching it lightly. Chelsea and I laughed noisily. We walked out of the elevator and into the lobby, where Lester and Ryan were waiting for us.

Chelsea and I were dying of laughter while Xavier looked like he wanted to punch something. Lester smirked along with Ryan.

"What happened man?" Ryan asked.

"I am being mocked." X gritted his teeth.

"Oh Hunny don't worry. We will stop soon…ish." We busted out laughing again. He looked ready to kill something now.

"Chelsea Rae." He warned. She looked at me.

"Ricardo Xavier." I mocked again. His gazed switched over to me and he got this evil look in his eyes. I glanced at Chelsea. Xavier stalked over to me until he stood an inch away from me. I could see from the corner of my eye Ranger coming over to Lester.

"Can I help you?" I asked lightly. He just grinned and picked me up over his non hurt shoulder.

"Xavier put me down!" I screamed. Chelsea, Ryan, Lester, and Ranger were laughing.

"Guys someone help me!" I begged. I started lightly punching X so I didn't hurt him. He walked out to his car and sat me in the passenger side, then walked around to the driver's side and hopped in.

"You can't drive! You're hurt!"

"Yes, but you don't know where my house is now do ya?" I just glared and crossed my arms. He took off following a bunch as shiny badass black SUV's and one Turbo.

"My god this is sweet." I said simply. He chuckled.

"So why do I get to go to your house?"

"Because you came to see if I was okay. That meant a lot to my family." He replied.

"Did it not mean a lot to you?" I asked quietly.

"It meant a lot to me Andie. You really cheered me up." He smiled his dazzling smile.

"Well I'm glad." I said. We followed the procession of cars past a huge gate, then up this supremely large driveway to see a humungous mansion.

"Fuck me baby Jesus." I murmured. (This is not meant to me offensive to anyone.)

"You like it?" He laughed.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes. He parked and opened my door for me.

"After you my dear." He gestured.

"Why thank you kind sir." I winked and walked away. He quickly caught up and put his arm around my shoulders.

"How is your arm feeling?" I looked worriedly at it.

"Andie I promise its fine alright?"

"I guess." I said and sighed, as he led me into the mansion.

"Welcome to my humble abode." He smirked. I looked around it awe; it was beautiful. There was granite everywhere and a great big chandelier.

"This is amazing." I whispered. He leaned his mouth down to my ear. I could feel his hot breath.

"You don't have to whisper you know." He whispered back. I looked at him stupidly. He chuckled and took me into the family room. Everyone who was at the hospital was there. His mom was about to say _my baby _again but he stopped her.

"Ma, please no." He looked in her eyes.

"Fine Ric." He rolled his eyes and I stifled a giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked me.

"You look like a girl when you roll your eyes." Every male in that room bust out laughing as soon as I said that. I looked and Chels and we smirked. He turned toward me.

"Thank you for that babe." He said and I rolled MY eyes. Once everyone calmed down Xavier started introductions.

"This is my dad Ricardo Carlos Manoso but you can call him-"

"Ranger." I interrupted. He looked shocked.

"I met everyone officially in the hospital, except for your mom. She was a little busy with her baby." I still managed to get a jab in. He sighed.

"Fine, Mom this is Andrea Clarke. Andie this is my mom." She stepped forward.

"Hi Andrea it's nice to meet you. Please call me Steph."

"It's nice to meet you too Steph and please call me Andie. I like that way better than Andrea." She nodded. Chelsea skipped over to me.

"And she is my bestest friend!" She sang. I laughed and hugged her.

"I am your best friend?" I questioned.

"Uh yeah." She asked confused.

"Really because I hate you." I said with a serious face and then I broke out in a grin.

"Andie I am going to kill you! I though you were serious!" She started chasing me around the room. I ran and hid behind Xavier.

"Save me!" I begged.

"Chelsea!" He warned.

"Shut it. You have nothing against me." She smirked. He looked dumbfounded.

"Damn." He whispered. I stepped out from behind him.

"Maybe he doesn't, but I do." I full out grinned.

"You wouldn't." She dared me.

"Watch me."

"Chelsea lik-" I never got to finish m sentence because Chels ran up and covered my mouth.

"We are just going to walk away. You saw nothing." She said. I shrugged her off.

"Actually I would love to stay but I have to get home. My parents will kill me, first because of Ben and second because I never told them." I winced as I said Ben's name.

"Oh my god I forgot about Ben!" She yelled.

"It's fine but can I get a ride back to the hospital or my house?" I asked people.

"I'll take her." A deep voice said.

_**So, who do you think it is? Please review and tell me how you like it! I really love reviews. They are like my crack! Lmao. (I don't do crack.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. Back with another chapter! I had a lot of reviews and I want to thank you all for reviewing! I got some great ideas. This chapter will be a short one. It will be just the ride home. **

**A POV**

I was shocked, it was Ranger who offered. I could see behind him Ryan who was holding up his hand like he was about to offer.

"Uh… well thank you." I managed to stammer out. He motioned for me to take the lead. I waved goodbye and walked down to the garage where he steered me toward a Porsche and I about died. I slid in carefully as not to damage it. I could see Ranger had a bit of a smirk on his face which reminded me of X. He quickly was on the road.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" He finally broke the silence.

"I guess not." I replied tentatively.

"What do you think of my son?" After this statement I took a deep breath. I might as well tell the truth.

"He is great. Honestly, he is one of the nicest, greatest, and most wonderful people I have ever met."

"That means I taught him well. What's going on between you two?" His eyes never left the road.

"Nothing that I know of. I mean we're just friends."

"He acts differently around you. I think there is something else. What do _**you**_ think?" He stressed the word you.

"Are you asking about my feelings for your son?"

"Yes."

"Fine." I sighed, "I like him. A lot more than I should. I mean he is my best friends' brother! He is MY friend. I feel a little more than friendly though." I gave in.

"I thought so. Trust me; my son feels the same way. Although he may not show it. He does."

"Ranger, I don't think so. No matter what you say, I just don't think so."

"Just try to believe me. Goodbye Andrea." I realized that during our conversation we ended up outside of my house. I said goodbye and went inside.

It was like a war zone.

**I know it is really short but this is just a filler. I wanted to get something posted and here it is. Please review! Ryan will be coming into play here soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the reviews! I promise this one is longer! People I think we need to thank Robyn, my Beta, for doing such a great job assisting!**

**Andrea POV**

My mom and dad stood no, jumped, up when I walked in.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DID IT NOT OCCUR TO YOU THAT YOURE BROTHER IS STILL KNOCKED OUT COLD IN A HOSPITAL? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" My mom screamed.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE? JESUS ANDREA!" My dad hollered. I collapsed on the lazy boy.

"First off, I was with Xavier's family. Yes it has occurred to me that my brother is hurt. I am not dense mother! Sometime people need to do stuff to get it off their mind! Nothing at all is wrong with me! I am completely normal and do NOT appreciate being screamed at when I am going through TWICE as much as you! Now father, I do not happen to know how 'worried' you were but they way you were screaming I would say not much." I got up and went to walk out of the room but then I turned around.

"Another thing, DON'T USE THE LORDS NAME IN VAIN!" I semi screamed. I went to my room and flopped on my bed, face down. I cried into my pillow until I fell asleep.

***************************Line Break************************************

When I opened my eyes they were all crusty. Gross. I got out of bed and grabbed gray Capri sweats and a blue cami. I took a shower and just stood under the water feeling it cascade down my back as I was thinking. My brother is in the hospital and the guy I love is at home with a bullet wound. Okay first things first, go to the hospital for a million hours and then go to Xavier's house. Good thing I have a Garmin. I got out and got dressed, donning black sandals and a big red hoodie. I looked at the clock and noticed it was only 9, so my parents were more than likely already at the hospital. I grabbed my keys and drove there. I saw my favorite lady in the world…Miss Bitch, I smirked and waved at her. She just glared and I made my way up to my brother's room.

"Honey, you came!" My mom exclaimed.

"Yes, he is my brother, mother." I still wasn't over her rudeness. She just nodded and went to sit down. I walked over to my dad.

"Can I go see him daddy?" I asked feeling small. He smiled a little and nodded. I walked into his room and sat by his bed, grabbing his hand.

"Hey Ben. I love you. Wake up please!" I silently whispered over and over.

I stayed in there for what felt like hours and finally Ben moved. I gasped. He slowly opened his eyes. The smile on my face stretched from ear to ear.

"Ben!" I hugged him. He grunted.

"Oh jeez I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" I asked concerned.

"No Andie, you didn't. Where is everyone? What happened?"

"Well you were in an accident and have been in a coma for like 2 days or something like that. Mom and Dad and every other relative we have are out in the waiting room. I'll go get them."

"Thanks." He murmured.

"I love you, you know? I was crazy worried." I gave him a small smile.

"You too."

I walked out and into the waiting room.

"Ben is awake!" At that my Mom and Dad rushed into the room. Soon everyone was taking turns, only to get shooed out by the doctors. They were in there for a while and then they just walked out. I could tell people were stressed so I offered to go get refreshments. I shouldn't have. After carrying 6 drinks up two floors I was struggling. I was so relieved when I got to the waiting room I almost fell on the floor. Once everyone's drinks were passed out the doctors came back.

"Mr. and Mrs. Clarke?" Doctor Phillips asked. She was the only doctor I liked. My Mom and Dad went up. After about ten minutes they came in smiling.

"Ben is just fine! He broke a rib and his left arm and has minor cuts and bruising. He needs to stay here one more night for observation and then he will be home." Mom said excitedly. I smiled and checked the clock. It was 4.30. Time to go to Xavier's. I went up to Mom and Dad.

"Hey, I'm going to Xavier's alright?"

"Sure thing sweetie." My mom said. Suck up. I got out of the hospital and in my 2004 metallic orange Pontiac Grand AM. I typed in Xavier's address.

I soon was idling in front of the gate. A voice came on the radio.

"Can I ask what you are here for?" He asked.

"I am Andrea Clarke. I'm here for Xavier and Chelsea." There was a buzzing noise. The gates opened. I slowly creeped my car into the drive and parked. When I got out I was bombarded with hugs. As they stepped back I realized who I saw. It was Steph and Chelsea.

"Well hello there!" I smiled cheery.

"Hi Best Friend!" Chels yelled.

"Hello Sweetheart." Steph smiled kindly. I love this women and I just met her. When we stepped into the house arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey Babe." A voice whispered in my ear, "I thought you decided to abandon me." A smile graced my lips.

"Never", I whispered back, "Hello Xavier." I said aloud. He chuckled and unwrapped his arms.

"What bring you here?" He questioned.

"Just checking on an idiot who got shot." I replied. He smiled.

"Excellent." He muttered.

"Anyhow! How are we lovely people?" I asked Steph, Chels, Xavier and Ranger.

"Super!" Steph and Chels said at the same time.

"Great Babe." Came from Xavier.

"Good, you?" Was from Ranger.

"I am pretty good. I got screamed at yesterday though. YAY!" I said with false enthusiasm.

"Why?" Steph questioned.

"Because I was here checking on X instead of being overly worried about my brother." I smiled a composed smile.

"Honey if you need to go it's ok, we don't want you to get in trouble." Steph stressed.

"No it's fine! I like being here. My parents need to get over it. Oh! I have news on Ben!"

"What is it?" Xavier said.

"He has woken up from his coma and can come home tomorrow. He has a broken rib and left arm. Other than that just mild cuts a scratches and stuff." I said happily. I got in reply "That's great!" "I'm glad." "Good" Super duper lemon scooper!" Take a guess who that last one was from. If you guessed Chelsea DING DING DING we have a winner! I love them all so much.

"Sweetheart if you ever need a place to stay or go please come here." Steph said reassuringly.

"I thought no one was allowed to come here." I said looking pointedly at Ranger. He grinned.

"You're an exception." He said. I smiled.

"Well thank you. That actually means a lot."

"So Andie what do you want to do?" Chels asked.

"Ella is bringing dinner down in a little." Steph told her.

"I am so sorry. I'll leave and let you have dinner. I wasn't thinking of time." I explained feeling guilty.

"No. no, no, no! You can stay and eat. I will just call Ella and tell her. Do you like Empanadas?" She asked me.

"Yes!" I smiled hugely. She grinned and nodded before taking her cell out and calling 'Ella'.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Ella said she made an extra incase. She is on here way with the food." Steph delivered the news to us. We all got drinks and sat around a beautiful chestnut table. I secretly admired it. The food was put on the table and we dug in. As I took a first bite flavor exploded in my mouth. My eyes opened a little and I wanted to moan in ecstasy. I held back, though.

After dinner I helped clear the table. It was 5:45.

"You want to watch a movie?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah sure. Chels what do you want to watch."

After a very brutal discussion we ended up watching The Hangover. We all new that it was old but it was just too great.

After that I knew I had to leave soon. It was 8:30. I stayed around talking to Xavier and Chelsea until it was 9:30.

"I had better leave. Don't want Mom and Dad to tweak out. Chelsea and Steph hugged me. What surprised me was that BOTH Ranger and Xavier hugged me too. What really shocked my though was when Xavier didn't let go quickly.

After that I headed home. Once I got inside I took a quick shower and curled in bed for the big day tomorrow.

** How was it? I hope you like it! Please review my friends! Sorry it isn't extremely long but it is decent and I walked it out semi quick.**

**Lots O' Love,**

**Carlie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Here is another chapter. Now I have a question, do you want MORE Xavier and Andie or the same? Just let me know. I am willing to take any suggestions.**

**Andie's POV**

I woke up and quickly got dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a school t-shirt. I slipped on some sandals and drove to the hospital. Lucky for me, Miss Bitch must have had the day off so I went straight up to Ben's room. He was just walking out when I arrived on his floor and I went over to help him.

"Hey Ben. How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Hey Andrea, I'm alright. My head hurts like a mother and my arm is killing me. It's whatever."

"I'm sorry Benny." I kissed his cheek. I got him in my car and blasted Magic by B.o.B. I was jamming while Ben was laughing at me. When I pulled in the house I noticed an Audi and a couple SUV's parked in my driveway. I got out to see Xavier stalking towards me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hello Andrea, how is your brother?" He asked me formally.

"Alright, why are you acting so stiff?" I was a little worried.

"I have to be this way because I am the bosses' son so I have to show authority. It's my job. I just came to check on you and Ben."

"Oh well thanks." I said softly. Xavier then mumbled something like, "I'm going to get shit for this." But I didn't have time to ponder what he meant before Xavier kissed my cheek, very close to my lips. He then turned and walked away. I shook my head and walked back to Ben a little stunned.

"Want to tell me who the hell that was?" Ben asked in a raised voice.

"That was my friend."

"Ha! He seemed to be getting pretty friendly. God damn, I really need to not get hurt. I have to beat guys off of you with a freaking stick." He started mumbling.

"That was Xavier. The guy who helped me with you."

"Oh. Well I never really met him, so I still don't like him!" He stated indignantly.

"Whatever Ben. He really is great."

"Just as long as he isn't great in bed, I'll be okay." I blushed at that thought.

"Jesus Ben! Give me a break! I don't plan on sleeping with him." I rolled my eyes.

"Mhmm, sure."

"Shut it before I throw you on the floor." I practically growled.

"Someone's defensive!" He giggled like a little school girl. I rolled my eyes and sighed. What can you do? I sat him on the couch and asked if he was okay until Mom and Dad got home. He said yes so I hopped in the car and drove to Xavier's. Steph answered the door.

"Xavier isn't here sweetie." She said.

"I know. I'm here to see Chels." I smiled.

"Oh! Alright! Come on in while I get her. CHELSEA!" She hollered. I just laughed while Chelsea came down the stairs grumpy. That was until she saw me.

"Andrea!" She ran and hopped on me. We fell to the floor in a heap. We were rolling around laughing until the door opened. In walked Ranger, Xavier, and the core team. Xavier smirked.

"What the hell is going on, Babe?" He asked.

"The usual." I said casually. He chuckled and shook his head as he walked away. I grinned and gave Ranger a little finger wave, along with the other guys.

"Hi." Ranger smiled and walked in. The guys followed. Chelsea and I reluctantly got up and followed the guys into the kitchen.

"Food time!" We sang.

"You really are best friends." Xavier said.

"Well duh!" I smartly said while Chelsea said, "I know you're jealous you can't roll around with her."

My eyes widened and his turned black.

"Chelsea shut the hell up." He said darkly. She just smiled a smug smile.

"On this dandy note I think we should feed the guys!" I said loudly to ease the tension.

"I second that! Plus Xavy doesn't need to be jealous. He already kissed her!" Lester said while running away from Xavier who was now chasing him. Since he left everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

"That didn't happen!" I said quickly. Chelsea stared at me trying to read me.

"Damnit she is telling the truth." She finally gave up.

"Told you!" I laughed at her disappointed face.

"What would you do if he did?" She suddenly asked with a wide grin. Everyone's faces whipped around to see my reaction, including Xavier who just showed up with a limping Lester.

I smirked, "You know me; I would fuck him in the back of his Audi." Everyone busted out laughing but Xavier just grinned sinisterly with his once again pitch black eyes. I was a little concerned.

"Right. Chels lets go talk!" I said while grabbing her and we ran to her room.

"You're brother is freaking scary!" I said.

"Why?"

"I made the comment about fucking him and he grinned like—well… sinisterly and his eyes were black!" I exclaimed.

"Honey, that means he wants you!"

"What? No!" I didn't believe it.

"Seriously, I know he practically kissed you on the lips. Lester texted me. He really does like you. I think I even heard him moaning your name. Kidding! I know he likes you though because he never cares about people like he cares about you. He turns into a different guy when you're concerned. I hope you will just see he likes you and tell me if you like him back. I want to help you get together. Xavier would do anything for you. I promise." That's when I knew she was serious. Xavier really did like me.

"Chelsea, you know I hate being emotional and telling people about my emotions, but I will try. I really like your brother, I would do absolutely anything for him. He is an incredible guy who has treated me perfectly. I just don't know how to pursue it. Help me?" I asked.

"YAY! Alright first things first, you have to be WAY more flirty. You need to dress sexier and you have to talk sexual. Alright?" She asked.

"Are you sure?" I questioned weakly.

"Positive Hun. If you LOVE him then you'll do it."

"Damn it fine." I gave in.

"Excellent! Operation 'Make me a Hottie' has begun!"

"Hey! Are you saying I'm ugly now?" I yelled jokingly.

**I know it is kind of short. Sorry. I just wanted to get this out. I don't feel like this is my best chapter I am just not sure where I want to go from here. Well I have a plan but I'm trying to work out the kinks. Once again thank you!**

**REVVIEW!**

**You know you want to.**

**Isn't the button pretty?**

**You should press it.**

**JUST KIDDING!**

**Just press it if you want to make me happy! :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am writing another chapter! Yay!**

**I love all the reviews!**

**Barb4psu: Well if all goes according to plan, there may or may not be a date. If you really want one I'm sure I can probably squeeze it in.**

**Andie POV**

The next morning was a Saturday. I got up showered and put on some random clothes that for once actually did match. I grabbed my bag since I was going shopping and left a note to let my parents know where I was going to be, then headed out to pick up Chelsea. When I pulled up to the gate I was waved through to wait inside for Chels. While I was waiting, Xavier walked down the stairs in nothing but a white towel. His hair was wet and sticking to his face and water was cascading down his back.

"Hey Mom, Where are my pan- Andrea?" He noticed me as I was still ogling his perfect body. I shook my head to clear it.

"Hey Xavier. Where are your pants?" I tried to ask casually.

He smiled, "That's what I'm trying to find out. Don't mind my nakedness." He gave a little smirk, "What are you doing here?"

"Er, I'm here for Chels, we're going shopping." I stuttered out.

"What for?" He cocked his head to the side.

In my embarrassment and given the fact that my brain had yet to wrap around the fact that he was naked, I accidently blurted out the truth, "We're getting me cloths that are more sexy than what I wear, cause Chels says I dress too casual all the time."

"Don't! You look great already, I love the way you dress. You don't dress like some stuck up bitch. It's one of the things I love about yo- all girls that are like that. Although, if you wanted to buy some sexy underwear I wouldn't mind that. As long as you model them for me." He gave me a mischievous smile.

"Xavier!" I smacked his arm…then I smiled.

"You really think I don't need girly clothes?" I asked.

"Not at all. You're perfect as you are." Xavier then kissed my forehead.

As he walked towards the kitchen he yelled, "Mom! Pants?" He disappeared from my sight just as Chelsea skipped down the stairs.

"Ready to get sexy for my brother?" She practically yelled.

"Shut up! He might hear you! I need to talk to you in the car." I said as we walked downstairs.

** Xavier POV**

I just got out of my shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. When I stepped into my room I couldn't find my pants.

"Where are my god damn pants?" I whispered exasperated. I shook my head and headed downstairs.

"Hey Mom, Where are my pan- Andrea?" I asked. When the hell did she get there? Oh shit! I'm still in only just a towel. I hope she doesn't feel awkward!

"Hey Xavier. Where are your pants?" She asked like she saw men half naked all the time. Did she?

I smiled, "That's what I'm trying to find out. Don't mind my nakedness. What are you doing here?"

"Er, I'm here for Chels, we're going shopping." She seemed uncomfortable.

"What for?" I asked honestly curious. She looked perfect in every shape and form. I subconsciously cocked my head.

"We're getting me cloths that are more sexy than what I wear, cause Chels says I dress too casual all the time."She blushed a beautiful shade of pink.

She shouldn't dress sexy! That would make her like every random bitch out there. Andie is an amazing person. She looks great as she is!

"Don't! You look great already, I love the way you dress. You don't dress like some stuck up bitch. It's one of the things I love about yo- all girls that are like that. Although, if you wanted to buy some sexy underwear I wouldn't mind that. As long as you model them for me." I gave me a mischievous smile.

I would NOT mind a little preview. She yelled my name and smacked my arm, then smiled.

"You really think I don't need girly clothes?" She asked me.

"Not at all. You're perfect as you are." I kissed her forehead and walked away. No need for more mushiness.

"Mom! Pants?" I yelled as I was in the doorway.

"They are in the laundry room. In the blue basket of CLEAN clothes." She stressed. I chuckled.

"Thanks Ma." I kissed her cheek.

"Xavier?" She called as I went to walk away.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Please don't lead Andrea on. She is a wonderful girl and if you like her PLEASE pursue her. I already love her and so do the guys. Do NOT hurt her." She glared at me at the end.

"Mom I would never ever hurt her!" I insisted.

"Thank you." She smiled as she walked away to do god knows what. As I went to walk out of the kitchen I heard, "Ready to get sexy for my brother?"

She was getting dressed up for me? I really hope she didn't! I really do love her just the way she is. If she changed I wouldn't like it at ALL! Even though I would accept her anyway she was.

"Shut up! He might hear you! I need to talk to you in the car." Andie said. I then heard the door close.

Well shit what am I going to do? I thought as I walked to the laundry room, where my pants were neatly folded.

"Damn pants." I mumbled.

**Andie POV**

I walked out of the door and into my car. When Chels got in I pulled away.

"Chelsea I don't want to do this anymore. Your brother already told me he likes me the way I dress right now. I'm not getting new clothing." I pointed out.

She sighed, "Damnit fine! I really wanted to go shopping though!"

"Alright, we can still go to Victoria's Secret." It was my turn to sigh. She squealed. The ride took a little longer then I expect but all the same I pulled in at the huge mall. Chelsea grabbed my hand and practically dragged me into the store. We bought bras, panties, and sleep wear. As a joke Chelsea bought me this really racy Teddy. She also made me try it on. Along with the gay cashier, they coaxed me to come out of the dressing room.

They both wolf whistled and I blushed.

"I do NOT look good. Can I get out of this?" I begged.

"No way, we are SO getting this!" And that is how that happened.

Now we are on our way home and Chelsea is spending the night. We pulled in and met Ben at the door way. I stopped short but Chelsea wasn't paying attention because she ran into me making me drop my bag. My brother picked up the garment like an unwanted piece of trash.

"What is this?" He asked enraged.

**How was it?**

**Review please!**

**Which piece of clothing do you think it is?**

**If you go to my profile there are pictures. **

**I have a plan and if my Beta likes it we will start on that!**

**I cannot wait!**

**So once again, review please and thank you so much for reading!**

**It is highly appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait, I just started with actual soccer games and we had three this week. Plus practices in between. And lovely Saturday practices. Anyhow thank you all for the reviews! Another thing. I killed my hip at soccer so I can't really do much. This includes the computer, somehow. **

**Andie POV**

My face turned scarlet as my brother held the teddy up.

"It's nothing, just give me it!" I tried to snatch it away but then he pulled back.

"Why did you get this?"

"It's a joke Ben. Ever heard of one?" I said.

"Who is going to see this?" When he said this his jaw was clenched.

"No one! This is going to hide in the back of my closet!" I finally did grab it and Chelsea and I ran upstairs.

"Holy crap was that tense!" She giggled.

"This isn't funny! Things between my brother and I are going to be so awkward. He just saw a teddy! That's supposed to be sexy! My brother and sexy should NEVER go in the same sentence!" I exclaimed.

"Oh calm down! It's not the end of the world. Deep breathes." She mocked.

"Oh really. Then what if your brother saw the things you bought, hmm? Are you saying you'd be just fine and dandy with it?" I said skeptically.

"Well that's different." She tried to explain.

"How? How is that different?"

"My brother is more protective." She said grasping on a whim.

"You really think so?" I gave her the eye. The eye that says "I know you're lying and don't you lie to me again!"

"Damnit fine! It would be incredibly awkward. You win!" She caved.

"Thank you very much!" I smiled haughtily.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." She mumbled. I smiled and shook my head. She would never give in completely. Chelsea's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Wait, what!"

"…"

"Okay, I'll be right over." She hung up.

"I have to go. Xavier disappeared and we have to try and find him. He could be in danger." She tried to leave but I grabbed her arm.

"I want to go to." If he was gone then I was going to help find him!

"Fine let's go!" We rushed out of the house, but I had to go back in.

"Ben, I have to go and I don't know when I'll be home. I love you, bye!" Then I continued rushing. We hopped in my car and sped off to Haywood.

When we arrived we rushed into the house, Chelsea already spewing questions. "Alright, what's going on? Oh I brought Andie by the way."

"Xavier was supposed to be on monitor duty. After three hours of him not showing up the guys contacted me. You know Xavier. He doesn't just leave." Ranger explained.

From then on the men went through every possible explanation. What Xavier did, was supposed to be doing, and things going on in his life. The thing they weren't touching base with was the fact that Ranger's enemies could have something to do with it. I mean, that's what they have explained to me over and over again. The guys were talking in a jumbled mess and I had no way of being heard.

"Hey!" Nothing.

"HEY!" Nothing.

"SHUT UP AND FREAKING LISTEN TO ME, NOW!" I yelled. The guys stopped short and stared at me.

"Thank you! Now there is one thing you guys are forgetting. A vital piece of information." I pointed out.

"What's that?" Lester asked cockily thinking he couldn't have missed anything.

"Well you always tell me you all have to be careful because of the enemies you have made over the years. The list is pretty damn long from what I hear. So why don't you start looking for someone who would want Xavier?" I asked. They looked stunned.

"I can't believe we didn't think of that. Alright, Les take a look at all of the cases Xavier went on. Ram; take a look at anyone he finds. The rest of you continue." Ranger ordered. A few minutes went by and then Lester spoke.

"Bossman we found nothing." You could almost see the defeat cross Rangers face. He sat thinking.

"Ok, here's another question." I spoke up. They all turned and looked at me.

"Does it have to be something that Xavier did? Because I was thinking, when I was 8 my mom yelled at Suzie Jameson and took her spot away from her in the school play and gave it to me. Well Suzie's mom was a judge in the talent show that I sang in and I should have won but Mrs. Jameson said nope!" I pointed out.

"Great story but what does that have to do with Xavier?" Tank asked.

"Well, what if that's the same thing with him? What if Ranger did something to someone, or someone's kid and they want revenge. So they took Ranger's son?" I asked.

"Fuck! Look up any people that I fucked with their kids. Ram find results." Ranger ordered. Everyone was scattered around the room. Ranger walked over to me.

"Andrea."

"Yes?"

"How did you come up with that? I am trained to think about all the things that could go wrong and I skipped that."

"I don't know how I came up with it but I think I know why you didn't."

"Why?" He asked perplexed.

"No matter what you have trained for everything is different when it's about you're family. You're so worried about X you aren't thinking about the obvious." I smiled.

"Damn, I think you're right. Thanks Andie." He kissed my forehead and chuckled at the shock on my face.

"I found something Boss!" Ram yelled. Everyone went to attention.

"Johnny Oliver was a skip you took in about a year ago. He was taken in for drug smuggling and armed robbery. He was only 19. His dad is Thomas Oliver the drug lord that no one can get proof on. He is also great friends with the Roselle's. What that family does is something like the Mafia. It's not really a gang but they have a group of guys that get in to some shit. They are armed and dangerous almost all of the time. Pretty much boss, it'd be like fighting us with less army training." Ram finished.

"Fuck!" Ranger exclaimed.

All I could think about was how Xavier was with that kind of people. Then I got to thinking.

"Wait a second, Roselle?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ram said.

"Holy crap! Chelsea! Sarah Roselle, isn't that the girl that hates you but wants to be my friend!" Sarah was 14 and could only be described as a nerd. Huge glasses and she doesn't do anything with her hair. She wears plaid gold pants and lavender shirts. It's scary.

"Oh my god! We know her!" Chels freaked.

"Andie, would you do me a huge favor?" Ranger asked me.

"Sure." When I said this he came closer to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Would you get involved in this very dangerous operation?" He asked.

"Yes." I said without any hesitation.

"Are you sure." He seemed hesitant.

"Without a doubt."

"Alright then. I need you to be friends with Sarah. That way we can have a spy on the inside."

"Alright. I'll talk to her tomorrow." Steph ran up and hugged me.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" She cried into my shoulder. I hugged back hard.

"Steph it's no problem. Xavier has done so much for me. Hell, you all have done so much for me. I owe you." I whispered to her.

"Sweetie, I want Xavier to marry your sweet ass!" She sniffled. I laughed.

"Why?" I asked bewildered.

"Because you are the most giving person I know. You are putting yourself in harms way just to help us save my son!"

"Steph, you're husband and son do that on a daily basis. Hell even you do! It really isn't that spectacular." I insisted.

"My god you are modest." She laughed and hugged me.

"Well thanks." I smiled.

"Anytime."

**Once again sorry for the wait! My plan is forming. Tell me what you think of Andie becoming more involved. What do you want Sarah to act like? Express yourselves to me! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I promise there will be another chapter up shortly. I'm terribly sorry for the incredibly long wait! The only thing we are waiting on now is my Beta to get done, and then the next chapter will be posted! Please stick with me. **

**Carlie**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am SOOOOOOO sorry for the wait. I don't really have an excuse just that I've been super busy. But here is another chapter. Enjoy! Oh, and I don't remember what day it is so I'm saying it is Friday! And this is not redone or gone over.**_** My Beta hasn't sent me it back and I feel bad for leaving you hanging!**_

**Andie POV**

I woke up and got ready for school. I was determined in every way. I was going to be Sarah's friend, I was going to help the Manoso's, but most importantly I was going to help Xavier. I got in my car and drove off to school. When I got there I met Chelsea.

"Are you ready?" She asked me.

"Hells yeah." I nodded. The morning went by fast. I didn't even pay attention in my classes. I had a job to do. So, on the way to lunch I saw Sarah being made fun of. She looked like she wanted to cry, and I actually felt bad. She was sporting her gold pants and purple shirt. This was the perfect opportunity. I stalked over to them.

"Hello Ladies." The mean girls looked up at me and tried acting cool.

"We were just telling this stupid little dweeb to learn how to dress." The leader cackled along with her friends. I cracked a small twisted smile.

"Oh really? Well, this little 'dweeb' is my friend. And I don't appreciate people making fun of her. So I recommend you stop it or I'll make your first two years of high school a living hell." I threatened. They looked scared and ran away.

"Hi Sarah." I smiled kindly.

"Hi, thank you." She said shyly.

"Why don't you come eat lunch with me and my friends?"

"Really?"

"For sure." I laughed as she bounced around. We walked into the lunch line and got our food, then sat down. Chelsea and Sarah just glared at each other. I laughed a little.

"What is she doing here?" Chelsea sneered. She was actually acting. This was her role.

"I invited her." I said.

"Whatever." Chels mumbled.

"So Sarah. What do you say if we go shopping after school? Just you and me." I asked.

"That would be fantabulous! But first I need to ask."

"That's fine I'll just drop you off at your house and if you get the okay we can leave." I explained.

"That would be AWESOME! Thanks Andrea."

"Anytime." Lunch ended and we separated. Chelsea called her dad and gave her the update. What I had to do was drop her off and then hurry to Haywood to get bugged and then rush back to see if she was allowed. I did just that. When I arrived at Haywood I left my car running and rushed inside. I met Ranger on the 5th floor with the guys.

"What's the plan Ranger?" I asked.

"Find out any info you can. What are the Roselle's doing with the Oliver's? What each person does. All of their weaknesses. And even a schedule. You got it?" He said and I nodded.

"Now go." And I did. When I pulled into the Roselle's they were waiting for me. It was Sarah and her father, one very dangerous man.

"Good evening Mr. Roselle. Am I allowed to take Sarah shopping? My treat." I said.

"Hello Andrea. Yes you may, have her back by 7 sharp."

"Yes sir. C'mon Sarah." We got in my car and drove off. We went all around the mall and bought her normal clothes. I also stopped at a subway and we sat down to eat.

"So Sarah, what exactly does you dad do?" I asked.

"Well I'm not really allowed to say." She looked guilty.

"It's just me. I won't say anything as long as you don't say anything I ask tonight, deal?" I stuck my hand out and she took it.

"Okay, my daddy is like this really important guy. There are tons of scary people who work for my dad. They like kill people!" She whispered.

"Whoa that's intense. What is your daddy working on now?" I asked.

"He is working for a family friend, Thomas Oliver."

"What does Mr. Oliver need him to do?" I asked.

"Well Johnny Oliver, his son, was put in jail a long time ago, kind of, and now Mr. Oliver wants payback. So, he stole this guy's kid and is now keeping him hostage." She said with ease. Dear, Jesus what are they doing to this girl?

"Do you know where?"

"Yeah, he's in Oliver's downtown apartment in the basement. I think it's on Hamilton Street."

"Oh, cool. So what's your dad's schedule?"

"Well he usually just sits around all day."

"Okay, what is your dad's workers schedule?"

"Oh! They usually have a meeting at 7, and then the guys go on different jobs, then the meanest guys go down to the apartment and talk to the kidnapped guy."

"Oh alright. Why is your dad doing this favor?"

"Because he does stuff for friends."

"Fine. One more question, can you name all of the guys who could possibly be on the kidnapping group and their weaknesses?"

"Sure! There is Dan Mario, he hates knives, Marcus Curt, he hates pressure, Sam Boyer, and he can't stand clowns or small spaces, and maybe Jason Smith. He doesn't really have a weakness. I mean he hates when girls are hurt because his daughter got raped and killed but that's it."

"That's great. Thank you! Now let's get you home. And remember no telling." She nodded and I took her home. We arrived at 7:00 sharp. Mr. Roselle walked out. He was a creepy man.

"Very punctual, did you have fun booger bear?" He asked Sarah.

"Tons!"

"That's good now run inside." Sarah told me bye and gave me a hug. Her dad was still here.

"Thank you." He walked inside. I shivered and then rushed to Haywood.

"Did we get enough info?" I asked.

"Yes you did great." Ranger nodded and Steph hugged me.

"What's next?" I asked.

"The takedown." He said.

"How's that going to work?"

"Well if it comes out the way we planned Ranger, Tank, someone and I will take the back. We will be the ones leading though. Bobby, Ram, Hal, and Cal will take the front and keep everyone else away from the basement. There will be a few groups station outside incase something goes wrong."

"Who is this someone?"

"I need to figure out whom to put in danger. It has to be a girl." Ranger said lowly. I suddenly understood. Jason Smith hates when girls are hurt or possibly could be, so a girl would have to rush in too and be in the middle. Ranger doesn't want his wife or daughter to be there. I sighed. Here goes nothing.

"I'll do it." I spoke up.

"Andie I can't ask you to do this."

"You're not. I'm telling you I will do this. I just need to be briefed and prepared." I said.

"Okay, we will meet tomorrow at 2100 hours, but you can come over whenever." I said okay and that I'll see them tomorrow. I went to leave but then remembered something.

"Hey, I'll have to spend the night here. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Yes." I nodded and went home. I told my mom I was spending the night at Chelsea's and I won't be back until Sunday sometime. She said okay. I got a shower and got in bed. I had one hell of a day tomorrow and I needed to be prepared.

** So how did you like it? I think this is pretty damn decent! The next scene in the takedown! Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, here is another chapter. I think my Beta has disappeared so once again this is all just me. Sorry if it sucks.**

**Andie POV**

I woke up and did my morning routine. I showered, ate breakfast, and relaxed until about noon. I then packed for my weekend and told mom I was leaving. My mom decided she wanted to talk for a bit so I ended up leaving at one and getting to their house between 1:15 and 1:30. I sighed and got out of the car. I walked up and met Chelsea by the door.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hi." I had a feeling today wouldn't be that active and fun.

I walked in and noticed the guys were all quiet and stiff. I know I didn't know a lot about getting ready before a mission but I didn't think being stiff was good. I shook my head because they have been doing this for a long time. I saw Tank and he stopped me.

"What are you doing Tank? We are headed to my room?" Chelsea said.

"I need to talk to Andrea. I will send her to your room when I'm done." Tank ordered. Chelsea just nodded and took my bags. I followed Tank into his office.

"So what's up?" I asked as I leaned on his wall. He was standing in the middle of the room.

"Why are you doing this? Never mind that isn't any of my business. I need you to sign these forms saying if something happens to you we can't be held accountable." I nodded and started signing papers. After about 30 minutes of that Tank let me go, only for me to be stopped my Lester. He took me by the shoulder and led me to HIS office.

"Andie, I'm confused. No one and I mean no one I know has voluntarily offered to go in the front line with a bunch of strange men that they don't know. Well, except for Steph. So why are you?"

"Honestly because everyone here is great. You are all amazing people and this is something wrong. I could tell yesterday that Ranger didn't know what to do. He didn't want to put his wife and daughter in danger, but he didn't want to ask me. I knew I had to do it because not only are his friends in danger but we are going after his son. I just did him a favor I guess." I poorly explained.

"That seems a bit selfless? Are you sure there isn't another reason?" It suddenly dawned on me. Lester is actually concerned but he wants to know what is going on with Xavier and me.

I smirked, "Lester, what are you getting at?"

"I just want to know if there is another reason." He said innocently. I gave in.

"Fine, I just, it's just that, I'm scared for Xavier." I told him.

"Why?" He asked and I sighed.

"Because he means a lot to me." I relented and blushed. He had a grin on his face.

"I knew it! Ha-ha, this is great." He said stupidly.

"You know, I'm going to leave now." I said as I walked out the door. I heard him yell, "Awe come on Andie!" I smiled until I met Ranger at the door. He motioned me to follow him. We went into his office.

"Well jeez I am just on a roll here. Everyone wants me!" I made a small joke, he smirked.

"I just wanted to tell you thank you. This means a lot." He said.

"It's no problem." I said truthfully. He nodded and let me leave. I finally made my way to Chelsea's room.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"People wanted to talk to me." She nodded and we spent the rest of the night just talking and hanging out. We both figured this night would change the rest of our lives. Soon we were called down for a large dinner that supplied all the men. They dug in while I barely ate a chicken breast.

"Andie, you should eat." Steph said.

"She can't. She is nervous for her boyfriend." Lester laughed while chewing on his food. The only people that smirked were Ranger, Lester, Tank, and Chelsea. The rest of the people looked confused. I just blushed and threw the remaining chicken at Les and it smacked him in the forehead. Soon everyone was laughing. After it quieted down Steph asked a question I was dreading.

"What did Lester mean though?" He full on smiled while I chocked on my drink. Ranger and Tank both grinned.

"Uhm, well, he was just messing around." I mumbled out nervously.

"No I wasn't." He continued to make me hate him.

"You know, whenever this night is over and we get Xavier back, I'm making him kick your ass." I exclaimed. Everyone laughed this time.

"Oh really, and uh, what is your excuse to make him beat me up, huh? You going to tell him the truth?" He smiled. I was stuck. Then I smirked.

"No, I'm going to tell him that while I was getting prepared for the takedown, I saw you peeking in my dressing room. We all know I had to get changed into appropriate clothing." Lester looked thunderstruck.

"You wouldn't." He glared.

"Oh, I would." The rest of the meal went with Lester and me staring at each other. After dinner the guys and I had to get ready seeing as though it was 7. I went down the gym where they had a room full of ammo and artillery. I was getting slightly nervous by just being around all of these deadly machines. Ranger handed me Kevlar, a RangeMan shirt, RangeMan pants, and black shoes. I went to get changed and came out pulling my hair up into a pony tail and I took a RangeMan hat and stuck it on my head. Lester whistled.

"Damn you're hot." He said and winked. I just smiled and flipped him off. The guys laughed.

"Team." Ranger addressed. The guys all got in a circle. I assumed I needed to do so as well, and tried to get a spot with no such luck. I pouted and Tank turned to find me. He saw me and laughed while dragging me through the guys.

"Right this is the plan/ Tank, Santos, Andie and I will take the back. Our job is going to be getting in and get out with Xavier. If someone gets in our way will do what we have to. Brown, Hal, Ram, and Cal will all go upstairs and get rid of those men. Do not hurt any women if there are there. Unless necessary. Understood? Any questions?" Ranger said.

"Yeah, what exactly am I going to do?" I asked.

"Just stand there and try not to get hurt. You will have a gun and a taser. Pretty much, if I am not capable to untie Xavier your job is to get him free and out of there." Ranger explained.

"Gotcha."

After that we continued to get ready. They showed me how to work my .38 Smith and Wesson even though I already knew. They did show me how to work the taser because I didn't know how to work that. Soon we were off. We got to the apartment at 8:50pm. We just had to wait. My legs started shaking.

"You alright?" Ram asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." I smiled to try and reassure him. Soon it was time to go and we quietly got out and split into groups. I followed behind the guys as there last minute backup. When Ranger sent to signal we all busted in the door. Soon all hell broke loose. There were more guys in the basement then we expected. At one point I was standing against the wall waiting to do something when I noticed Lester locked in a fight with some other man.

A dark skinned man raised a gun and aimed it at Lester. I took a breathe and raised my gun towards the man. I didn't want to kill him but I had to injure him. I aimed towards his hand to get rid of the gun; if I had to I was going to shoot him in the leg. I took another breathe and…fired! The bullet went straight to the target. The gun dropped out of his hand and I then shot at his leg. He was down like a ton of bricks. I smiled. I noticed that gun fire was going off upstairs. Ranger looked busy so I decided I should probably get Xavier. I quickly made my way towards him trying to avoid being shot.

Xavier was blinded and tied up. His face was swollen and he had blood dripping out of his mouth. He seemed to be pretty cut up but nothing fatal. I took the blind off first. Xavier's eyes widened when he saw me. I smiled a little and untied him. When I had him leaning against me I turned to see a man holding a gun to us. Once he saw us his gun dropped from his hand. I figured this way Jason. I mouthed thank you and he had tears in his eyes. Xavier was putting a lot of weight on me and I would barely move. I sighed and I was the guys struggling to take the other men down. They said this could get difficult. I honestly felt a power surge and carried on. Once Xavier and I got to the trucks the guys took him and started cleaning him up. I was looking at the house when I heard sirens. I didn't think this was very legal. I grabbed a walkie-talkie and glanced at Xavier. He was staring at me. I turned away and ran toward the house.

"The police are coming!" I talked in the radio. The guys from upstairs started coming out but the ones from the basement didn't. I ran back down there. I looked in and saw them all with just one guy.

"Hurry the police are on the way!" They all looked at me and looked sympathetic. They then proceeded to shoot the men in front of them, affectively killing them. Hector ran downstairs and passed me. The guys took notice of this and ran out. Lester grabbed me and running out with me on his shoulder. Three seconds later the house blew up. I knew my eyes were wide. That was scary as shit, and I voiced my opinions. Lester chuckled and sat me down in one of the vans. They all took off. I could see as we were turning the last corner that the cops showed. I looked beside me to see Xavier looking exhausted but still staring at me.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked him. He didn't even crack a smile.

"Where are you out here?" He asked. I saw Lester driving.

"I was helping out. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes there is! You could have got hurt! Didn't anyone think of that?" He yelled.

"Yes they did! It was me, Steph, or Chels. So take your pick!" I yelled back.

"Well certainly not you! Jesus if you got hurt I'd have to mother fucking kill someone." He growled. I looked shocked. I touched his arm to calm him down.

"But I didn't, and that's what important. We got you back and as far as I know no one got hurt." I smiled and then noticed my cheek twinges a bit when I did that. I felt my cheek and noticed blood. Shit.

"Well I guess I got a small cut, but it doesn't hurt."

"Let me see." Xavier demanded. I shook my head and Xavier unbuckled and unbuckled me too. He then pulled me over on his lap so I was straddling him. I don't even think he noticed. As soon as he did this the door opened and Lester was standing there grinning like the Cheshire cat. Everyone on the mission was behind him smiling too. I had the decency to blush.

"Well, what do we have hear? Miss Andie why are you straddling your boyfriend?" Lester asked. I felt about ready to die.

"What is he talking about?" Xavier made me look at him.

** How was it? It took me a little while to type this. I'm sorry if it is terrible but I'm dead tired. Review please! They keep me going!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Thanksgiving. I know I'm a little late. :p Here is your next chapter filled with a little Andie/X action!**

**Andie POV**

_"Well, what do we have here? Miss Andie, why are you straddling your boyfriend?" Lester asked. I felt about ready to die._

"_What is he talking about?" Xavier made me look at him._

"What? Uhm, nothing. Ignore him, Xavier. Lester move out of the way." I commanded. I was mortified and needed to leave. As I climbed off of Xavier I heard cat calls and saw many winks. I ignored them as best as I could but then I was called back.

"Andie!" Xavier called for me again. I turned around and walked back.

"What?"

"Why are you wearing my hat?" He asked. That was NOT what I was expecting.

"It's just what your dad gave me. Here." I handed it back.

"No, it's fine. Just keep it." He smiled. I was confused but nodded anyway.

"So let's get you upstairs." I grabbed him around the waist and felt him lean against me as we slowly moved to the elevator. As we got in I hit level 4 because that was the medic's office. Ram went to step in with us but Lester came up and grabbed him.

"What are you doing? You can't go in there with them! They might start going at it and you'd be in the way!" Lester yelled as the door was closing. I couldn't even stop the blush as it went down to my neck. Xavier grabbed my shoulder and turned me to look at him.

"Andie, what are they talking about?" He asked.

"They are just screwing with me, Xavier, don't worry about it."

"Why would they be screwing around with you?"

"Because Lester is under the impression that I have a thing for you," I sighed.

"Do you?" I looked up in his eyes and swore I saw a want in them, but I knew I had to be seeing things.

"Don't be silly, X! We are friends. You don't have to worry about me falling for you."

"Andrea, what would you say if I said I wanted you to fall for me?"

"I would say stop messing around, Xavier. That can't be true."

"Why couldn't it be?" He asked his voice a little raised.

"Xavier, what you don't see is that you are actually an EXTREMELY good looking guy. I am, well, not a good looking person. So why would there be any feelings, right?" I asked trying to explain my thoughts.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Is that what you really think?" He yelled.

"It's true, Xavier!" I yelled back. I didn't know why he was so mad! Just then the elevator doors opened and Lester was standing there with a camera. _Click._ He took a photo. I was standing there red faced and in a defensive pose while Xavier was standing straight up with his arms crossed and his lips pressed in a firm line.

"Well, this is different. What happened?" Lester asked looking a little worried.

"Nothing. Bye, Andrea." Xavier said stiffly as he limped out of the elevator and onto the bed. Lester looked at me.

"Like he said, nothing." I said a little breathlessly. I closed the door and hit 7 where I knew Steph and Chels would be waiting. I was attacked when I stepped into their home.

"How did it go? Is everyone okay? What happened? HOWS MY BABY?" They said all at the same time. Although it was just Steph who said the last one.

"It went fine, no one got hurt except the scratch on my face. We got in and got out as planned. There were more guys then we guessed. Xavier is bruised and maybe a few broken things, but otherwise he is fine." I summarized.

"Shit, D! Look at your face! That is more than a scratch!" Chelsea yelled.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I am taking you to Bobby's ASAP." Steph said.

"Your son is there."

"All the more reason to go!" And they drug me down to the medic's again. When the elevators door opened we saw X lying on the bed in only boxers being checked over. My eyes were glued to him. Not because of his chiseled abs or perfectly defined chest, it was the knife marks all over him.

"What the fuck did they do to you?" I whispered my eyes tearing up. Chels looked over and had the same expression. We rushed his bed.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"My brother!"

"Xavier, why didn't you tell me?" I yelled the last one. Everyone was looking at me with a smirk on their face.

"What?"

"Did you notice what he was wearing?" Tank slowly asked.

"Yeah, so?" I was confused. I mean, Jesus, yes, he was gorgeous, but he was injured now! All of the guys BUSTED, and I mean BUSTED, out laughing. Lester was literally on the floor crying. It then dawned on me. I looked at Xavier to see him smirking.

"I'm gorgeous?" He asked.

"I told you, you were in the elevator!"

"That is true, but I forgot with our other conversation. Which we will be continuing." His face hardened with every word.

"I still don't understand. The fight is absolutely pointless!" I said.

"Andrea, just shut the hell up before I kick your ass." He said. I was flabbergasted.

"Excuse me?"

"Not really kick your ass! We will talk later. That is all I am saying."

"Whatever. Can I leave now?" I asked Steph. She sobered up instantly and got worried.

"No! Bobby, take a look at her face." She ordered. Bobby came over with a smile still plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes while his widened.

"When did you get this?" He asked.

"I don't know. Sometime during the mission? It isn't bad; I don't know why I'm down here."

"Andie, this is really deep and you have blood running down your face. I would have thought the shock would have gone away by now."

"I'm not in shock; I just wasn't really worried about me. I mean it stings a bit but I'm fine."

"Andie, you are going to need stitches." Bobby informed me. I jumped away from him.

"No, hell no! Bobby, you get away from me!"

"Andie, it's just stitches? Don't tell me you are afraid of them?"

"No, I just HATE them." I defended myself.

"You need them to sit down and be quiet." Bobby ordered me. I sat down and was starting to sweat. No matter how bad it hurt I wasn't going to make a noise. Bobby was still prepping when I felt a squeeze on my hand. Xavier came and sat by me and was holding my hand. I smiled in thanks. It didn't matter if we were fighting, he was still my protector. There was a buzz and then Binkies' voice came on the radio.

"Bossman, Morelli is here." We all froze.

"Send him to the fourth floor." Ranger said it a dead tone. Soon the elevator opened to see Mr. Morelli AND Jake. Shit! As soon as Chelsea saw she started laughing.

"What?" Xavier and Steph asked her. She looked at me.

"Nothing." She said.

"Morelli." Ranger addressed him.

"Manoso, I have a question for you. You saw there was an explosion of a house on Hamilton. Any clue what went on there?" Morelli asked.

"No."

"Where did these two get their injuries?"

"Well, you see." Chelsea started. "They were going at it, and it got a little TOO rough if ya know what I mean."

Jake looked extremely pissed.

"Tell me what really happened." Morelli asked.

"It's true. We just couldn't help it." Xavier added on. I nodded.

"Morelli, if you don't believe us then where is your proof that we did something else?" I asked. He turned red. He grabbed Jakes arm and drug him into the elevator.

"I'll be in touch." He left.

"Aha! That's what really WAS going down in the elevator." Lester said.

"You caught us." I said sarcastically.

"Okay, Andie, man up." Bobby said as he came over bearing supplies. I gulped and Xavier took my hand again. When Bobby began, I had a death grip on X's hand. I then realized it didn't hurt that bad, so I lessened my grip.

"There, you're all fine!" Chelsea ran up to me. "My room, NOW!" She yelled.

Looks like I'm going to her room.

**How was it? I know not the best but school was long and hard today. But hey it's a chapter, right? Review please; they really do make my day! Thank you to all of those who DO review. You honestly make me happy!**

**Now I am thinking of making a poll to see what the readers want, so later on today log on to vote on the rest of the story!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Birthday to my brother Dakota!**

**Andie POV**

"What the hell happened in that elevator?" Chels asked once we were securely in her room. She seemed way too curious.

"Nothing, really, I mean we got in a small argument. It was nothing serious."

"What about?" she pressed.

"Nothing, Chels, please just drop it. It's been a long day. I just want to get cleaned up and go to bed."

"Fine, here are your clothes. Go." She ushered me to the bathroom and practically pushed me in the room.

I took a nice hot shower and relaxed my muscles. I stepped out and towel dried. I slipped on a flannel shorts and long sleeve set. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair and passed out on her bed for what I hoped would be a restful sleep. I couldn't have been more wrong!

_When Andie meets Jake._

"_**Mom! I'm going to be late for school!" Five year old Andie came running downstairs all in a tizzy.**_

"_**Sweetie, you have thirty minutes before school starts. It's okay." She smiled warmly at me.**_

"_**But, mommy!" I tried to complain.**_

"_**Shh, Andrea. You are okay." Twenty minutes later I was waiting for my bus. As soon as it pulled up, I rushed on. I smiled at my driver and went to find a seat. The only seat open was with this kid who had brown hair and was around my age.**_

"_**Hi! My name is Andrea. What's yours?" I asked.**_

"_**Jake, now leave me alone." He said.**_

"_**Why, aren't you excited?" **_

_**"No, now shut up you gap toothed idiot!" He yelled. I knew I had a small gap between my teeth but I didn't think it was that bad. I started to cry and ran off the bus as soon as we got to school. From that day on I hated Jake Morelli.**_

_Middle school. Andie is 14._

"_**Class, I will assign you partners." My teacher, Mrs. Lade, said. I waited patiently for my name to be called.**_

"_**Andrea and Jake." I was assigned with a jerk. Yay. I glowered at Jake as I walked toward him.**_

"_**Hey, Andie, I wanted to make up so we can start to be civil. Do you forgive me?" He asked. He actually seemed sincere.**_

"_**Not all the way, but it does make me feel better. Thanks, Morelli." Maybe we were going to get through this assignment in relative peace.**_

_**I started to warm up to Jake after that.**_

_High school: 16 years of age._

"_**Andie! Wait! I can explain!" Jake yelled, calling after me. Jake and I had gotten closer these past few years. We started dating a month ago, but about five minutes ago I found him with Leah Summers on her knees in front of him. **_

"_**No, Jake, I'm done!" I yelled. He caught up to me and grabbed my arm. The more we fought the harder his grip become.**_

"_**Ow, Jake, you're hurting me!"**_

"_**Just say you will forgive me and I'll let go." He glared. He was beginning to scare me – yet again. **_

"_**I don't know why I'm even with you. You treat me terribly." His grip got harder.**_

"_**Damnit, fine! I forgive you, please let me go!" I screamed almost crying. He let me go and walked away. I could already see the bruises forming. The fear was not going away. **_

I woke suddenly with a jolt. I had just dreamed about Jake Morelli. I hate that asshole! I shook my head. Those were the years that I was absolutely miserable. Although I felt a little guilty having a dream about guy from my past in the home of another sweet, caring guy. Jake was a jerk; he was abusive when angry and never really put any feeling into our relationship. Xavier and I aren't even in a relationship and he treats me like I'm a special person in his life.

Xavier… I really want to know him. He is such an amazing guy and I want to be able to understand him. I mean he is already my protector so why not actually know his true self. A side that not even his parents know.

"What the hell are you doing up? It's only eight o'clock! Go back to bed!" Chelsea groused and then cuddled back into bed. I shrugged and got up. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and went downstairs. Steph was sitting in the kitchen with Tank, Lester, and Ranger.

"Morning'." I mumbled. The guys laughed at me but Steph looked just like me.

"I know how you feel. These guys are assholes." She muttered. It was my turn to laugh. I hugged her.

"Thanks for letting me stay this weekend."

"Sweetie, you're welcome here anytime!" She smiled. I smiled back and went to the fridge to get milk.

"O, wow! Look at you. You are smoking, baby!" Lester whistled.

"Lester, what are you, fifty?" I said sarcastically.

"What? Do I really look fifty?" He asked Tank who just shook his head.

"What are you doing up this early?"? Tank asked.

"I just woke up and couldn't fall back asleep." I said simply.

"Mmm, I know that feeling. You were thinking about something weren't you?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked her amazed. This woman seemed to have some awesome instincts!

"Follow me, sweetie." I followed Steph into the living room.

When we were alone, Stephanie confided in me. "I think you and I are a lot alike. I want you to know not to feel awkward around the guys because of when you thought out loud." Just mentioning it, I was turning red.

"Don't worry about it because I do it constantly. It isn't shocking around here. I honestly do it about twice a day. You fit right in."

Stephanie's acceptance meant the world to me! And pointing out our similarities was truly touching. Too bad it didn't do anything for my beet red complexion at the moment.

**Lester POV (I KNOW!)**

"Hey, guys, I was thinking about something." I told my brothers in arms.

"Dear lord, help us!" Tank yelled.

"Shut up, man! What I was thinking about was Andie. I mean she put her life out on the line AND got hurt. It wasn't serious but she was still injured. I mean, she took time to help us figure out who did it and helped us bring X home. She did that all on her own free time. Guys, when I first met her I thought she was a decent friend for Chels, but now I respect her a whole hell of a lot more." I finished my speech.

"I know what you mean; Andie has balls. I agree with you, man. That girl has got my respect," chimed in Tank.

"Andie means more to me then I can express. She saved my son. I don't want anyone else taking any credit for it. Andie was the one to help figure out who might do it, and she went in on the mission for us. She knew I didn't know who to send in. I didn't want to endanger any of the girls, but I had no choice. She stepped up to the plate." Ranger said in awe of the young lady.

"I think it is time we show her our 'respect.' She has officially been added to our group, but she needs to be initiated." I said, smirking evilly.

"No." Ranger said in a glare that spoke volumes. I sighed.

"Fine, Bossman. Go find your woman." I said angrily. As he walked out I looked at Tank who nodded his head. Game time.

**Andie POV**

Ranger walked into the living room and started talking to Steph. I exited the room only to run into Xavier hobbling down the hallway.

"What are you doing? You can't be walking on your own!" I exclaimed.

"I'm fine; don't worry about it." He tried to reassure me.

"Bullshit." I grabbed his waist and we made our way to the kitchen. I sat him down and asked if he wanted something. He looked grumpy.

"Milk." He grunted.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked. Lester and Tank must have left because it was only X and I in here.

"I don't like people doing stuff for me," he mumbled. I figured this was a good time to learn about him. I set the milk in front of him.

"X, after these last few days, don't you think you can let me in a little? Please? It isn't good to keep things bottled up," I asked him, bordering on begging.

"I don't know, Andie." It was obvious he was uncomfortable opening up to anyone, but especially me.

"I won't say anything, Xavier, I promise." I smiled warmly at him. My smile must have some magical powers. I could see him begin to crack just a bit. Hmmm. This showed promise.

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Just tell me what you're really like. The real you," I encouraged.

"Well, honestly, I am really plain and boring. I like to hang with the guys mostly. I know I am not going into the military; it just isn't for me. I love working for dad. It gives me a thrill and it's just me. I occasionally read and I will do anything for someone who deserves it." He began it as a list but relaxed into being offhanded.

"Well what about dating? What do you act like?" I asked honestly curious. I decided to take advantage of his relaxed state.

"I would treat the woman with respect. When I am with a woman I will barely even talk to others. I am a one woman man. I would take her out to dinner and treat her with the finest things. Hell, I would MAKE her dinner. She would be my world. I guess you could say I'm a bit of a romantic." He told me looking deep into my eyes.

"That's amazing, X." I told him.

"Thanks. I'm a lot like my dad. He's like this, too."

"Like father like son." I smiled at him. Gazing into his eyes, I was mesmerized.

"Exactly." He seemed to be hooked as well.

We just stared at each other. Chelsea's overly loud yawn broke our gaze.

"Morning, you two." She said.

"Morning, Sis." X said.

"Andie, can you help me into the living room?"

"Sure, Xavier." I put my arm around his waist and helped him into the living room. When we came in, Ranger took over guiding him to the couch. I walked back to the kitchen to find Chels to see her waiting for me as if she was ready to pounce.

"Having a nice staring contest?" She mocked.

"Shut up!" I laughed and pushed her off the bar stool.

**Well how was it? I gave you some background information on all of them. There will be an exciting future for this story. This is all thanks to my BETA! I owe so much. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I am SO sorry about the wait. I have a surprise for you though! Here is a hint. It deals with Andie and X. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Andie POV**

Chelsea got off the ground and smirked.

"Seriously, what the hell was that all about? That was some deep shit!" She yelled.

"You are such a lady!" Steph said as she came walking in.

"Yeah, I know it." Chels put on a fake smile.

"So what was deep?" Steph asked.

I glared at Chels letting her know I would murder her if she said anything.

"Nothing." She said as she walked over to get a muffin that was on the table. "Only that Xavier and Andie were staring into each others eyes all intensely!" Chelsea finished.

I was pissed.

"What?" Steph asked surprised and looked at me.

"Uhm, well, you see…kind of, but not really!" I tried to explain.

"Ha! Look at her! She can't even lie!" Chelsea laughed from across the room.

"Yeah, whatever Ryan LOVER!" It was my turn to smirk. Steph's head whipped to Chels.

"You like Ryan?" She asked flabbergasted.

"What! Er, no. I mean. Ugh!" Chels grunted.

"Ha! Look at her! She can't even lie!" I mocked Chelsea. She glared at me. Just then Ranger, Xavier, Tank, and Lester came in.

"What's going on here?" Ranger asked.

"Oh nothing!" I said tight-lipped. Xavier came over to me.

"What happened?" He whispered in my ear. Steph looked ecstatic. I smiled at him and turned around.

"We were just discussing who Chelsea liked."

"Chelsea likes someone?" Ranger roared.

"We were also discussing who ANDREA likes." Chelsea said and then laughed malevolently. X raised one eyebrow. I turned red and looked at Chelsea.

"DON'T YOU DARE, ANDREA MARIA CLARKE! I WILL KICK YOUR SKINNY WHITE ASS!" Chels shouted. I laughed.

"What? Don't you want them to know?" I said innocently. I slowly walked over to her.

"Chelsea, you should know. This. Is. War."

"Bring it." She challenged.

"Gladly." I smirked.

"So, Steph, how are you this fine and dandy morning?" I asked cheerfully.

"Oh, just great. My kids are going to marry wonderful people!" Chels and I had a coughing fit. Xavier just looked confused.

"Who am I marrying?" He asked.

"No one, Hunny. Don't worry about it." Steph covered for us. He just looked more confused. Chelsea tapped my shoulder and mocked looking deep in my eyes.

"Oh, baby! I love you! Be with me forever! Have my babies!" She shouted and then ran upstairs. I turned beet red and glanced at Xavier. His mouth was open a little and he was looking at me. I tried to say something but no words came out. I shrugged and beat ass upstairs after Chelsea.

"You freaking retard! I'm going to murder you!" I yelled. I caught up with her and wrapped my arms around her shoulder. We started to wrestle around jokingly and I didn't notice the stairs. I tripped over the first stair and we came tumbling down.

"I hate you." Chels let me know.

"Yeah, I do, too." I agreed. We started to laugh. We stopped when we heard Ranger talking rather loudly in the living room.

"I don't like not knowing what is going on in my house! You will tell me right now! Xavier, I think I'll start with you. Is there anything you want to tell me?" Ranger asked.

"No." Xavier said. Bless his soul.

"Tell me, Xavier, before I put you on the mats, as is." Ranger threatened. I told Chelsea to follow my lead. I went into the living room.

"Ranger, I must confess. I hate to tell you but your daughter is mentally challenged." I relented.

"Dad, I must confess as well. Andie here is a little messed up and, well, occasionally falls down stairs." She grinned.

"It's true, Sir. I do indeed fall down stairs. Now if you'll excuse me. I need to talk to Xavier. It's life or death, Sir." I hurried and grabbed Xavier's arm and pulled him out of the room. I was still embarrassed and didn't want to talk to Xavier.

"Well, you're welcome." I said and went to walk away. He touched my arm.

"Andie, we do need to talk. Come with me?" He asked. I nodded and he took me up to his room, limping. He lay on his bed and motioned me to do the same.

"First off, no one goes in here. So feel honored. I'm letting you in." He smiled. "Second, what was Chelsea talking about earlier?"

I sighed.

"Well, you know how Chelsea caught us talking to each other. She was making fun of us, well, me really, and I'm sorry if that caused you problems." I confessed.

"Don't worry about it. I was just wondering what was going on. It's no problem, just let me know when she goes too far and I'll stop it. So, who does my sister like?" He asked.

"Xavier! I can't tell you that!" I laughed. He pouted, and I mean he really pouted! His bottom lip was sticking out. Unfortunately, all I wanted to do was to bite on to it and never let go.

"Don't pout. It's a secret." I smiled. He sighed and winked.

"Fine. So if you won't tell me who she likes, will you tell me who you like?" He asked. He looked absolutely serious.

"I can't tell you that, either. I would tell you. I really would, but I just, can't." I turned away from him.

"Why? You can tell me anything. I promise." He looked angelic in his innocence.

"You wouldn't like it." I really wanted to tell him, but my feelings were so new I needed more time to work it out for myself.

"Please, Andie." He was bordering on begging but was good natured about it.

"I will describe him and then you can guess. That's all I'll do," I began grudgingly. "I know I can tell you anything. I really feel like I can trust you. I really want to know you, Xavier. I just feel a pull to you." The more I talked with him the easier it was to share my intimate thoughts with him, but I still couldn't let him know completely how I felt about him.

"Andie, I feel the same way. Thank you for giving me a chance." He was so understanding. He was making it easier to share. I needed to keep up my guard.

"He is amazing. I know he is a good guy and wouldn't hurt me. He is quiet and pretty much all I look for in a guy. Sweet, caring, not to mention good looking, has a great smile and family. I haven't really hung out with him much." I explained. God damnit, he has to know now!

"Holy shit. I never would have guessed, Andie. It's okay. I'm not mad. In fact I think he feels the same way about you." He smiled knowingly.

"Really?" I jumped in my place! It didn't seem to take him long to figure out my mystery man.

"Yeah. I think it's cool you like Ryan." He seemed slightly down and unsure about his feelings.

"I do NOT like Ryan." I exclaimed! Did he really think Ryan was all of those things I saw he was? Well, that made some sense since they were friends. That would be a great foundation for a friendship, I suppose.

"You don't? That was my only guess! Damn." He seemed, dare I say it, relieved?

"My gosh, no. I don't like Ryan. But Xavier, who do you like?" I asked. I decided to turn the tables and do my own probing.

"Andie. I can't tell you." He suddenly seemed very shy.

"Why?" I was completely baffled.

"I know you would be mad. It would change things." He seemed genuinely unsettled.

"Xavier, I swear it wouldn't." I tried to coax it out of him. 

"How about this. We talk more and then eventually I promise I will tell you, deal?" He was really skilled at this negotiating thing.

"Deal. Now, do you have any hidden things you haven't told me?" Since we had moved past our who-likes-who non-confessions, I decided to change the subject.

"No, only that I can play guitar." He said sheepishly.

"What? That is amazing! Can you play something for me?" I asked excitedly.

"I'm not that good." He looked even more alluring in his humility.

"I doubt that. Please, Xavier, do it for me?" I was bordering on begging, but managed to keep it lighthearted. He sighed and got up.

"Fine, I wrote this piece, though, so it probably won't be any good at all." He continued to be modest.

"Oh, shut up!" I smiled at him. He had a small smile back for me and started to get up off the bed. Apparently, I had convinced him to play for me. Progress!

As he got his guitar I got up and started looking around his room. He had two walls painted white with the other two painted black. His carpet was a darker white. His bed had a white headboard with dark gray sheets and a black comforter loosely draped over it. His closet had two small white doors that were open just barely that I could see clothes. He had a stereo system surrounded by a neatly organized stack of CD's. He had a small desk and chair that were black, and he had a laptop and lamp on it. In a corner of his room I saw he had an electric guitar and amps, but he also had an acoustic guitar.

He grabbed the acoustic and returned to sit on his bed and quietly started strumming. I aimlessly looked through his CD's while he played. I was mesmerized by the soft tune that he was playing. It wasn't exactly Cuban, but it had a slight twang to it. It was soft and made you feel right at home. I lay on his bed once again and just listened to him play. He seemed to go on forever and I didn't want him to stop. I was so relaxed that I didn't realize I fell asleep.

*LINE BREAK*

I woke to a knocking noise. I ignored it and snuggled into my warm blanket. Except my blanket was hard and smelled distinctly like Xavier. It was still comfortable. Suddenly my blanket moved. I cracked an eye open to see Xavier open his door. He was wearing the pants he wore this morning but he lost his shirt. I could see his clearly defined muscles ripple through his back and shoulders. His shaggy hair was slightly messed up and he looked adorable and delicious at the same time. That shouldn't be possible!

"Xavier, Hunny, it's time for dinner. I'm guessing Andie is in there with you?"

"Yeah, Mom, thanks." He yawned and closed the door.

"Hey, it's time for dinner you ready?" He gently nudged me awake.

I got up and shivered as I noticed I was still only wearing my barely there clothes. Apparently Xavier noticed, too.

"Damn, you must be cold. Here, I'll find you clothes." I nodded and let him get stuff. He gave me a gray t-shirt that had Army on it and a pair of black sweats. I pulled the shirt on and tied it back a little so it wasn't as baggy. I was, however, slightly conscious of the fact Xavier was watching and I needed to put pants on.

"Uh, Xavier? Could you turn around?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure! Sorry, Andie." He quickly turned around to face the door.

I quickly slipped on his pants and drew the draw string tight.

"Okay, I'm ready. Thank you, Xavier." I called out when I was ready.

"Anytime," he said turning back toward me nonchalantly, as if he had females changing in his room all the time.

So I left my clothes on his bed and went downstairs with him. As we entered the dining room I saw there were Steph, Ranger, Chels, Tank, Lula, Ryan and Lester. I sighed. This was going to be fun. Ranger looked confused, Steph looked happy, Chelsea looked smug, and Tank and Lester were grinning like mad.

Lester asked, "So, how was your nap?" He directed his comment at Xavier and me.

Xavier smirked back at him and said, "The best."

**So how was it? It is getting late and I was running out of energy but I felt bad about not updating for a while so I thought I would put some juicy stuff in there. I forgot to put the poll up so I will tell you when I do that. Please review! They make me extremely happy! **

**Here is the link to what I based Xavier's room off of.**

**.com/image/male%20teen%20room/kirakira_fireice/Rock%20Band%20pictures/Band%**

**Let me know if it doesn't work.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Merry Christmas! Here is a little present for all of you! I want you to know I really appreciate all of the reviews I get. My Beta agrees. It really does get our morale up and keep us going! So without further ado, the chapter!**

**Andie POV**

To say the meal was awkward was an understatement. Chelsea kept looking at me while Steph was practically bouncing in her seat. Soon, Steph couldn't contain her happiness and blurted out a sentence that I will never forget.

"Xavier, did you ask her out yet? Because, God knows, you both like each other!"

I swear you could hear a pin drop. I was shocked beyond all belief and so was Xavier. We had sat down next to each other, and I could feel his proximity closing in on me. I know I just looked down at my lap and was pretending nothing had happened while Xavier manned up.

"No, Mom. I did not ask her out and, well, good for god then," he managed to say. Everyone was quiet so I looked up. Steph looked devastated and I thought I should break the silence.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all!" I said fakely cheery. The guys laughed and Steph even cracked a smile. Just as we began eating my cell phone rang. I looked down to see my mom, and I would usually ignore it but I feel as this is important.

"I'm so sorry. I have to take this." I said sheepishly. I got up from the table and went into the next room.

"Hi, Mom."

"Sweetie, I know you are there for another day and I'm sorry but you HAVE to come home, now!" She stressed.

"Why, Mom, did something happen?" I asked worried.

"Yes, your aunt is on her way and she is going to do her yearly evaluation." My mom warned. One thing my dad's sister does is come to our house once a year to see if we have been raised properly. If not, we will be sent away to her house. This is scary!

"I'm coming." I ran into the dining room.

"Everyone, I am so sorry but I have to leave right now. Everything is fine, but I have to go. Xavier, I don't have time to change. Can I just give them back later?"

"Yeah, sure, Andie. I'll just wash your stuff later and bring them to you."

"Oh, thank you, Xavier! Bye, everyone, thank you for the meal. CRAP! I don't have a car." I exclaimed. Xavier shot up.

"I'll drive you."

"You can't, your hurt." I argued.

"Bull, lets go." He then grabbed me by the arm and tugged me out the door. I explained to him what was going on and asked him to tell everyone I was sorry and what happened. He said he would and when we arrived at my house I suddenly didn't want to leave him.

"Well thank you for the ride. I really appreciate it, X." I smiled a small smile.

"Anytime, D."

"D?" I was slightly surprised.

"You call me X. I call you D. I think it's cute." He smiled an alluring smile. I bit my lip because I wasn't sure what to do. Xavier reached over and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. He was looking into my eyes as he kissed the corner of my mouth on my cheek. It seemed as though he wanted to kiss my lips but then thought better of it and pulled away.

"I'll bring you your stuff tomorrow." He told me.

"Thanks, X. I really liked talking to you today." I confessed.

"Yeah, I did, too. How about I call you later and we can do some more of it?"

"That sounds amazing! But I really do have to go. Bye, X!" I said as I climbed out of the car and rushed inside. I saw my mom and brother waiting anxiously for me.

"You're home! Thank god. Go get changed and, whose clothes are you wearing?" She asked slightly suspicious but she had a smile on her face.

"Chelsea's brother's." I said as I ran upstairs. I could only think of how Xavier said he was going to call. He even gave me a nickname! D. I love it. Although other people have used it for me, it just feels special when he says it. I slid on my cutest dress and pulled my hair into a cute and styled pony tail. I slipped on flats and ran downstairs. My Aunt didn't like make up.

"Done. Is she here?" I asked mom. She came over and hugged me.

"Not yet, and thanks, Hunny, for coming fast. Dear lord, girl, you smell amazing!" She said. I sniffed my arm and realized I smelled exactly like Xavier. I smiled.

"Hun, do you have a boyfriend?" My mom asked.

"No. Just a man that's a friend." Xavier was most certainly NOT a boy.

"Dang. Your aunt told me she wants you to have a boyfriend." My mom told me. I gaped. Crap! A thought popped in my head, I know someone who will probably do this huge favor. I whipped out my cell phone and dialed his number. He is my last chance of not getting shipped away.

"Yo, D." Xavier answered.

"X! I have never been so glad to hear your voice. Will you do me a huge favor? Please!"

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

"Will you pretend to be my boyfriend so I won't get shipped away?" I asked.

"D, if you wanted to be my girlfriend you don't have to ask me to pretend, it would be my pleasure. I'm just messing with you, by the way, I know you aren't serious. But I will do you this favor because I'm an amazing guy. You owe me, though." I smiled.

"Sure thing, X. Thank you so much!" I hung up as my aunt pulled in.

"I have a fake boyfriend!" I told my mom. She smiled in relief and opened the door.

"Maggie! How good to see you!" My mom said.

"You too, dear. Now where are my lovely niece and nephew?" Aunt Maggie asked. She spotted us and came over to give us a bear hug.

"Ben, such a nice looking man. Andrea, have you found yourself a nice man?" She asked.

"Yes, I have." I told her. If only it was true.

"Really! Well who is he? I will have to meet him!" She exclaimed. Shit!

"His name is Xavier Manoso and maybe one day you will." I said with a forced smile.

"Nonsense, girl! If he really is a good man he will drop everything and come here now. Dial him up!" She ordered. I sighed and went to the other room. I called Xavier back again.

"Hey there, girlfriend." He answered.

"Hi, boyfriend. So, my aunt wants to meet you. Now. Can you come over?" I asked.

"Uhm, yeah but what should I wear?" He asked.

"Very nice jeans and a dress shirt." I reluctantly explained.

"Done, I'll see you in ten, baby." Click. I had no time to respond. Baby? I took a deep breath to steady myself and went out.

"He is getting dressed and is on his way." I told them. My mom looked shocked and my brother looked pumped. Dad was just worried.

"Splendid! Good man he must be then. Points for him already. Is his family a good baby maker?" She asked. I blushed.

"I don't know. Sure?" I really didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"What is he like? Describe him." She demanded. I took a seat beside her on the couch and started to explain.

"Well, his full name is Ricardo Xavier Manoso, but he goes by Xavier. He is 18 and half Cuban, a fourth Italian and a fourth Hungarian. He is really sweet and caring. He has a sister who is my best friend named Chelsea." I summed it up.

"Is he a Christian? Does he believe in the lord?"

"Yes, Aunt Maggie, he does." I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I jumped up and opened the door. Standing there was Xavier looking as handsome as ever with dark wash jeans and a black dress shirt with a white shirt under it. He was wearing black dress shoes and looked wonderful.

"Hey, baby!" He said. Before I could say hi back he kissed me. Short and sweet, but still amazing. My eyes were wide.

"Hi, Xavier. Please come in. Aunt Maggie, this is my boyfriend, Xavier. Xavier, this is my Aunt." I introduced them. Aunt Maggie stuck her hand out to shake while Xavier took it and gently kissed it, like a gentlemen.

"Oh! How nice!" My aunt blushed. "You are very good looking." She was quick with the compliments.

"So are you, Miss Maggie." He smiled his dazzling smile. We talked for a few hours and it was now ten.

"Miss Maggie, I am sorry to say that I have to be getting home. Tomorrow is after all Sunday and we have church. It was a pleasure to meet you." They hugged and I walked Xavier out to his car.

"Thank you again for coming, X. I really do owe you."

"Anytime you need me I'm here. Goodnight, baby. I'll call you tonight." He then proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of me.

"While I have the opportunity, I'm going to take it." He winked and got in the car and left. I sighed and went back inside.

"He was a lovely man! You keep him. I must be going as well. You have raised these kids into wonderful adults. I'll see you next year." We were all relieved to have the annual inquisition behind us.

As my dad walked her out, I ran upstairs. I was still mulling over Xavier's kiss. It was magical and I never wanted it to end. He is all over amazing. I changed into some boyshorts and I grabbed a tank top. I brushed my teeth and lay in bed. I was anxiously awaiting Xavier's call.

**There you go! Tell me if you liked it! Review PLEASE! Have a safe and Merry Christmas. New Years too! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so sorry for the wait! My computer broke down and I couldn't update. **

**Well here is the next chapter!**

**Andie POV**

As I lay waiting for my phone to ring, I realized one very important thing: my phone was downstairs. I jumped out of bed when I heard my familiar ringtone go off. It was playing "I Touch Myself" courtesy of his sister. I ran downstairs to see my brother answer.

"Hello?"

…

"Hahaha. What's up, man? Yeah, my sister forgot her phone downstairs. Dude, you will never believe what she picked as your ringtone. Its-"I cut him off by grabbing the phone.

"Thank you very much, Ben," I snarled.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Yo, D."

"Hi, I'm sorry about my brother."

"It's fine. What's your ringtone?"

"What? Er, nothing. It is just a joke. Your sister picked it out." I said walking up the steps. My mom walked out to see what was going on and she saw me on the phone. She raised one eyebrow and smiled. She winked and went in her room.

"What. Is. It?" He stressed.

"I Touch Myself." I gave in, shyly.

"Wait, are you trying to distract me? Are you serious?" He asked bewildered. I blushed.

"Ohmigod! No, the song is 'I touch Myself"!"

"Oh! I though you were stating that you, oh, never mind. So, nice song." He laughed and I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so. So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

**Xavier POV **

"I want to talk about you." I told her. I really wanted to know her better. Dear god, she was beautiful, but she was also so outgoing and fun.

"Uhm, what about me?" She seemed unsure if I really cared.

"Everything. We can start off wherever you want. Present, past, or future."

"Okay, if you're sure?" She asked. Her voice was timid and soft. It flowed through the phone and made me relax.

"D, I really am." I said.

"Well, I really don't know what to say."

"You and your brother seem close. Start there." I offered.

"Sure, it was winter and Ben wanted to go ice-skating. He was going with friends and I wanted to go, too. My mom made him take me and he was really mad. We didn't really get along at the time. He was the big bad ten year old and I was only six. So anyway, he ended up taking me, and his friends and he started playing hockey while I went to the other side on the pond and just skated. I could see little cracks in the ice and I was following them. I didn't realize that meant the ice was thinner. I fell through and tried to scream. I could swim a little but I was panicking. Ben rushed over with his friends and no one knew what to do. I was drowning and no one could stop it. All I really remember was Ben taking off his skates and jumping in after me. I blacked out and when I woke up Ben was lying beside me on the bed. His eyes looked red. I moved to get comfortable and he woke up. He saw me awake, hugged me, and started bawling. He told me he would never let anything bad happen to me again. Ever since that day we have been the best of friends, kind of." When she was done I was stunned into silence. That was a terrible memory but so captivating.

"My god, D, that's good in a really shitty way." I told her. She laughed. Her laugh always made me smile. It was cute because it was a light laugh. It wasn't obnoxious and it wasn't too girly. It was perfect.

"Yeah, I guess, I'm just glad it had a good outcome. I love my brother."

"I understand, I feel that way about Chelsea, but don't tell her that." She laughed again.

She continued reveling in her memories. "I had this one toy. It was Mr. Snuggles from the fabric softener commercials and it was my favorite. I carried it with me everywhere. Well, one day I couldn't find him and I was really upset. I searched everywhere for him but he never showed up. I walked passed Ben's room and he and his friend Mike where tearing his stuffing out. They were making snow for a stupid motocross thing. I remember I ran away crying and told my mom. Ben got in BIG trouble." She chuckled.

"Ben was a mean little boy!" I laughed right along with her. It felt good to let it all go.

"Yes, he was. When I was five I told my whole entire family that I was going to grow up to be a famous singer. I went around for a whole month just singing songs I didn't know. I made them up! When I was eight I wanted to be a vet because Ben and I nursed a baby chick back to health. I thought it was amazing. And when I was thirteen I wanted to be a lawyer. I purposely got in fights with Ben so I could prove I could win stuff. To say the least, that didn't work out."

"Andie, what do you want to do now?" I asked with honest curiosity.

"I don't really know. Ben and I were talking recently and he asked me that. I told him I had no idea but I had to make mom and dad proud by doing something spectacular. It was what they expected out of me. He sat me down and told me this, 'Andie, you do whatever the hell you want to. Fuck mom and dad! It is your future, do what you want. Think of yourself for once!' I have been, and lately I think I want to do something with helping people. I'm just not sure what. I was thinking about something in psychology but now I don't think so. I'm just not sure!"

"Ben was right. D, you are amazing and would be amazing at anything you do. Honest to god. Andie, you are beautiful, smart, fun, cunning, friendly, and caring. You are everything anyone would want to be. Just find something you like and do it. Everyone would support you." I told her. She was always belittling herself. She needed to understand that she was impeccable.

"You really think so?" She asked in a small and wondrous voice.

"Hell, yes."

"Thank you, X. That really means the world to me."

"Anytime you need to hear it, you just let me know. I will tell you as many times as need be. Yo, D, how is Ben doing?" I asked.

"He is great, thanks for asking! Still a little banged up but he is fine. Most of his minor wounds have healed, now it's just the pesky stuff."

"That is really good to hear. I'm glad he is doing okay." I smiled. He cracked me up on the phone when we were talking earlier.

"Yeah. Mom and dad were a little freaked out but everything has calmed down."

"D, what are your parents like?"

"They are great people. Always doing what is best for us." Her voice seemed forced. Like she felt obligated to say that.

"It's okay to be honest. You can tell me." I reassured her.

"They really are great people; it's just that they put too much pressure on me. I feel like I have to do everything perfectly. Good grades and friends, barely any boyfriends. School and my future are number one priorities. All I want to do is have a little fun. That's all." She let it all loose.

I felt really bad. She feels like she has to be perfect and I never would have guessed it. I wish I could help her.

"Andie, just do the best you can. Don't feel pressured; just do what you want. They are your parents and they will understand anything you do. And you know I'm always here if you ever need to talk." I told her.

"Thanks, Xavier, you are really great." I beamed. She thinks I'm great! I looked at the clock and realized it was four in the morning. I had to be up in one and a half hours to work out in the gym.

"D, I hate to have to hang up but I have to hit the gym this morning, so will I talk to you later?" I asked.

**Andie POV**

"D, I hate to have to hang up but I have to hit the gym this morning, so will I talk to you later?" He asked me. I looked at the clock. HOLY CRAP! It was four!

"Yeah, X, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm hanging with Chels for the day."

"Alright. Good night, Baby."

"Night, X." We hung up and I lay wondering. Will he keep calling me "baby?"

When I woke up it was eight. I was supposed to be at The Manoso's at 10. I took a long shower to shave and exfoliate and put some gel in my hair to keep it a little wavy. I put on some eyeliner and a few swipes of mascara. I wanted to look nice so I put on my nicest distressed jeans and a white cami with a black jacket zipped up halfway. I grabbed my pumas and yelled bye to my family. I arrived at Haywood with five minutes to spare.

"Andie, my love! How are you?" Chelsea ran up to me and asked in a very posh voice.

"I'm just lovely, my dear!" I answered in the same tone.

"Dang, Andie! You look tired!" She exclaimed.

"That is because I only got four hours of sleep." I laughed when she looked shocked.

"Why did you stay up that late?" I turned a little pink knowing I couldn't tell her I talked to her brother.

"I don't know, I just did."

"Whatever, for some reason the guys are making fun of Xavier today."

"Well let's go join in!" I said and we laughed. We went to the control room to see X laying on the ground with Ram, Lester, Vince, and Tank standing over him.

"What did you do to him?" Chels asked.

"Nothing, we just finished our second work out and he was dying. I mean I understand our first is at 5:30 am, but still."

"What! You work out at five in the morning?" I asked shocked. He only got like an hour or more of sleep! Xavier got up and stretched.

"Yeah. I'm not the smartest guy in the world." He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"That you aren't." I told him. He faked being hurt.

"Wow, D, way to tear a whole in my heart."

"I do try." I smiled and winked as Chels spoke up.

"Well, gents, my lovely friend and I are going to go hang out. CRAP! Andie, I have a doctor's appointment. I doubt you want to go. Do you mind staying here? I completely forgot!" Chels exclaimed.

"It's no problem."

"Thanks!" She said as she grabbed her stuff and went outside. X came over to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Did you eat anything? Are you hungry?" He asked.

"A bit." I admitted. Xavier walked us over to the kitchen and grabbed me a turkey sandwich and a glass of water.

"Thanks!" I said as I dug in.

"You're welcome. I have to go help mom do some decorating so if you want to venture up to seven sometime you can." He told me.

"Alright. I'll probably finish this and say hi to the guys and be up," I told him. He nodded and kissed my forehead and went upstairs. I shook my head to get it clear. I finished up and went out to the guys. Lester looked at Tank and then stared at me.

"Hello, Lester." I said.

"Hey, will you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure thing, what?" These guys were like uncles to me so I was more than willing to help wherever I could.

"Will you get me a bottle of water?" I nodded and got him a water. That was only the beginning. Tank asked if I could get him more staples, Ram needed food, Vince wanted a water, too, Binkie needed help on some paper, Hal asked me to take over monitors while he stretched his legs, Cal then told me to go to his locker and grab his keys.

"Andie, get me a pencil." Lester said. Everyone needed help today. I figured they were all busy so I didn't mind. After a while I became angry because it was stupid things like pick up that dime, or go flick Ram! I was tired of it. They were treating me like I was incompetent. I'm not just a girl who is good for making sandwiches. I don't live in a kitchen!

"Andie, go grab me another water." Lester demanded.

"Get your own damn water. You have two legs use them! What is with you? I thought you were okay guys but you're being ridiculous! I'm not your servant!" I exploded. Lester and Tank were smiling like Cheshire cats. That was until Ranger walked in.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Your men are assholes and making me do stuff!" I exclaimed.

"I told you not to! That was a direct violation of my order!" Ranger seemed pissed.

"Sorry, Bossman, but we had to! Andie, we are sorry. But that was like an initiation. We were hazing you! Welcome!" All of the guys clapped. I didn't know what to feel.

"You will all take turns on monitor duty." Ranger said and then he grinned like no other.

"Oh, and just wait until Xavier finds out!" He laughed. All of the guys paled.

"What about me?' Xavier said from behind. I turned around and he smiled at me.

"Hey there, girlfriend."

"Hi there, boyfriend."

"WAIT! You're dating?" Lester shrieked. Xavier and I busted out laughing.

"No! It's an inside joke!" I said between laughs. He visibly relaxed.

"Your uncles just hazed Andie by making her do stuff for hours on end." Ranger told Xavier. X's expression sobered up and he glared at the guys.

"What? Why the fuck would you do that? Lester, Ram, and Vince on the mats, now!" He barked. They gulped and went to the gym. Ranger sent Tank down too.

"X, are you really going to do something?" I asked as Chelsea walked back in.

"No, baby, I'm not."

"Then why'd you send them downstairs?" Chelsea asked.

"I passed them in the hallway." She explained.

"To scare the shit out of them, not to mention they will be down there like idiots because they will be scared to leave." He laughed.

I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, and we walked up to seven with Chelsea and Ranger ahead of us.

**How was it? Let me know! Reviews are great! A lot of thanks goes to my BETA for this chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**It is almost the end of this story! There are only three more chapters, including this one.**

**Andie POV**

Sitting on the couch on the seventh floor, Chelsea and I were watching Xavier and Ranger laugh at something X said. I smiled. They were such a loving family, and it was heartwarming to see them together. I felt a pang of jealousy watching them as I wish my family was like that.

"What do we want for dinner?" Steph asked everyone.

"No can do, momma. Andie and I are going out." Xavier let her know. I was a little surprised but just went with it. Chelsea and Steph zoned in on me with questioning gazes while X asked Ranger for something. I shrugged and Xavier came over.

"Ready to go, baby?" He asked. I just nodded and let him lead me out to the garage. He told me he'd take me back to Haywood for my car at the end of the evening and we got in his.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To the mall, we are going shopping."

We soon arrived at the mall and we hopped out of the car. Xavier told me to go and get whatever I wanted. I first went into Icing to get a new purse and wallet. As I went to pay Xavier stopped me and told me he was paying. He pulled out a shiny black piece of plastic, an American Express card.

"Are you kidding me? You can't pay for my stuff!"

"Yes, I can, and I am." He then dragged me out of that store. I shook my head and grinned. I went into Body Central and Buckle to buy some clothes. As we were walking around I saw the perfect opportunity to mess with X.

"Let's go in there!" I grabbed him and dragged him in the store.

"Really? Victoria's Secret? Fine, but I get to pick out stuff." He gave me a 200 watt smile and started PICKING OUT MY STUFF! At first I was mortified and then realized, this was just X. I trust him, it's fine. So I let X pick out my stuff after he asked my sizes.

He then told me I had to model the clothes for him. I laughed but complied. I grabbed the pile of clothes and tried on the first piece. I laughed. It was a black lace bra and panty set. On the butt it said "Naughty". I walked out and struck a pose. He wolf whistled.

"Sexy, D! You're looking a little, shall I say, naughty?" He laughed.

I grinned and went back in. I continued to try on more and more clothes. And the further in the pile I got the racier they got. There was a crotchless set.

"Ricardo Xavier Manoso! I will NOT try that on!"

"What? Aw, man!" He laughed and so did I. I felt so comfortable with him. I loved it. I walked out and he bought me all of the lingerie we both liked.

"Let's go to dinner, shall we?" I nodded and he drove us to a small diner named 'Revere Ristorante Italiano'. He chivalrously held the door for me and when we walked in, I was in awe. The place was darkly light and had a romantic vibe. We were seated in a secluded area in the back. The waitress gave us the menus and took our order for drinks.

"What would you like to try tonight?" Xavier asked.

"Well I'm not that hungry, so can we just get one meal and share?" I asked.

"Sure thing. Spaghetti work?"

"Yes, sir." I smiled and he smiled back. We just sat in comfortable silence until the waitress came back, clearly checking Xavier out. It was really starting to piss me off. Xavier gave her our order and she left with a wink. I just glared.

"You okay?" He asked. He noticed I was uncomfortable with something.

"What, oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Whenever a girl says I'm fine, they really aren't." He looked me in the eye, daring me to contradict him.

"Fine, did you know that the waitress was checking you out?" I asked.

"She was?" He seemed to be totally unaware of his magnetism. He seemed to be preoccupied, but I couldn't' put my finger on it.

"Yes, she was. I think it is very rude to check out a man that is clearly on a date! Well not a date, I mean you are just feeding me, it's not like-"

"It's a date." He interrupted me.

"Oh. Well. There you go. Rude, I tell you!" I exclaimed and he chuckled. Our food came out and we began eating. I looked around and realized this was exactly like the restaurant scene from Lady and the Tramp. I excitedly shared my realization.

"Xavier, this is EXACTLY like the Lady and the Tramp."

"Wow, you're right. It is." He smiled and stared into my eyes. I sighed and knew I had to let him know my feelings about him. He closed his eyes for a moment and I stole the opportunity.

"X, I really like you and think I am falling in love with you." I said at the same time he said, "Andie, this may be weird, but I think I love you." We were talking over each other and so intent on what we were saying that we almost didn't hear each other.

I was shocked and speechless. He loves me, too? He was beaming.

"Are you serious? You love me?" He asked. He sounded surprised but in a really sweet, comforting way.

"Yeah, Xavier, I love you." It felt right to share my heart with him.

"God, Andie, I love you, too, so much." He smiled and so did I. I had a large grin on my face as I surveyed the restaurant. The noodle I was eating seemed to fight back for a second. When I looked to see what was happening, Xavier's face was an inch away and he had the other end of the noodle, just like Tramp. He pulled me in for an amazing kiss. It was chaste and extremely passionate. I closed my eyes and reveled in the feeling. I've waited for so long. The world seemed to disappear. When we pulled away for air, I was beaming as well as X. Dinner seemed to pass much too fast for my liking.

Soon we were walking out of the restaurant with his arm around my waist as I leaned my head against him. He opened the car door for me and drove me back to Haywood. My hand was intertwined with his the whole way home. He pulled into Haywood and he got out and opened my door for me. He walked me to my car and leaned in for a kiss. It seemed to go on forever and I was okay with that. He pulled away and touched his forehead to mine.

"Goodnight, baby. Oh, and I forgot to ask earlier, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend. Goodnight, X, I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you." He pulled me in for another short kiss. When I arrived home, I took a shower and lay in bed mulling over the day's events. I was in love with Xavier and he was in love with me. I couldn't be any happier. With that thought, I drifted off to sleep with a contented smile on my face.

**Xavier POV**

As I watched Andie pull away I realized all of the guys were in the gym. I walked in with a smirk on my face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them casually.

"Are you kidding me?"

"We've been in here for hours!"

"How could you treat us like this?"

"Dude, you're an asshole!"

They were all talking at once. I silenced them with a deadly glare and they said they were really sorry for what they did to Andie. I walked away feeling satisfied and victorious for Andie. It never occurred to me to look back at the guys to see them stunned and blank faces failing them. It seems I have the respect of my father's employees/compadres. I want to keep their respect as well as Andie's. Between the two, I value Andie's more than theirs. That appears it is going to be a lifelong endeavor. I hope I am up for that challenge.

I once heard my father tell my mother than she was the light in his darkness and she made his life complete. I thought it was a bunch of mushy stuff until tonight. While I haven't seen the darkness life has to offer that my father has experienced, these last few weeks have been like the sun rising at the North Pole in March and Andie is the sun. It just keeps getting brighter and brighter and I hope that September never comes. I always thought my parents were sappy, romantic people – until tonight.

I went home and lay in bed. My lips tingled when I though of the passionate kiss Andie and I shared. To hear her murmur the words I've been waiting to hear was like a blind man being able to see for the first time. I fell asleep thinking of her beautiful face.

**I know this isn't long but there aren't really TONS of events happening now that we are nearing the end. Please review! How did you like it? **

**MY BETA Maggie HAD A HUGE ROLE IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE THANK HER! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is the second to last chapter. WARNING: Here is the sex scene. Enjoy!**

**Andie POV**

As I woke up I still had a smile on my face. I got dressed in gray yoga pants and a black hoodie. I put my hair in a bun and went downstairs. I noticed I had a little skip in my step.

"Good morning, sweetie." My mom said.

"Morning, Mom!" I said while I got out a bowl and some cereal.

"Now, Hun, I don't know what happened to you and Jake, but I want you to fix it. You are almost out of school and you need to think of your future. I figure that making up now gives you your whole entire senior year to get all lovey and after that you can get married!" My mom explained.

"No, mom! I don't like Jake and I will NEVER marry him. Do you hear me? I don't know what is wrong with you, but you need to stop trying to set up my life!" I exclaimed.

"Don't talk to me like that! You haven't had a boyfriend since him which means you still have feelings for him." She tried to explain.

"You're right. I do have feelings left for Jake, but do you want to know what that is? HATE! I loathe him." I growled.

"No you don't! You just don't know what you want!"

"Mom, I am pretty sure I know what I want and WHO I want in my life!"

"Well who do you want in your life, hmm? You aren't getting any younger."

"Well first off mother, I am ONLY seventeen, so calm down. I have time. And second I want Xavier in my life!" Silence. Crap, I just let it slip out.

"You want who?" She said breathlessly.

"I want Xavier. We are dating now, Mom, and I know I love him. I know it is soon but when you get a feeling like this, you know it's love. He is the light to my dark, the straw to my berry, he is my everything. I know that it's intense but it's how I feel!" I exclaimed hoping she would understand and accept it.

"I know nothing of this boy. I want you to invite him down for dinner before your father and I leave."

"Where are you and dad going?" I asked.

"Your father got a free trip to Cancun. It is for two people and two days. I plan to enjoy myself. Now, Ben is staying at a friend's, I think he said his name was Jamie." I smirked. I knew Jamie and SHE was cool.

"Okay, I'll hold the house down." I told her.

"Good, now go call this man of yours."

"I was planning on stopping over to see Chels so I'll just talk to him then." My mom nodded and I knew I should get dressed up for my new boyfriend, but I didn't. I grabbed my keys and drove to Haywood. I hit the 5 button and waited for the elevator to drop me off.

"Andie! Do you know why X is so happy?" Ram yelled as I stepped out of the elevator. Xavier looked up and grinned. I walked over to him.

"I have a small guess."

"Well, what is it!" Ram exclaimed. At this, Xavier grabbed my chin and pulled me in for a kiss. There was silence and then wolf whistles. I pulled away from X.

"Yeah, well, X, what are you doing tonight?" I asked him.

"Nothing, why?"

"Because my mom wants to get to know you. So you are invited to dinner." I explained.

"Oh, alright. What time?" He asked.

"Be there at six. Now where is Chels?" I asked.

"Up at seven."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight, X."

"Yeah, see you later, baby." He winked and I laughed as I got back on the elevator and hit 7. I stepped out and knocked on the door. It was yanked open.

"ANDIE! Why is Xavier happy?" Chels yelled.

"Because we are dating!" I screamed.

"WHAT? OHMIGOD!" Chels pulled me in for a hug and Steph walked out.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Andie and Xavier are dating!" Chels said.

"What? Since when? Explain!" Steph demanded. I told them all about last night and the things he said. Before I knew it was four and I had to leave.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but I have to go get ready. He is coming over so my mom can get to know him." We laughed and said bye. I rode down to the garage and did a finger wave to the guys. I rode home and ran to my room. I cleaned it and made sure it was spotless. I then grabbed some nice clothes and ran to take a shower. I got out and did my hair and make-up. It was almost six. I walked downstairs where my mom was looking at the clock.

"You told him, right?" She asked. As I went to tell her yes the doorbell rang. I went over to the door and opened it.

The evening had gone better than Andie expected. She knew she should not have been concerned about Xavier. He loved her and she trusted him with her soul.

Xavier completely charmed her mother. Dinner was the most civilized one that had ever taken place in the Clarke household. Her mom made lasagna and fresh green beans along with chocolate cake. Her mom was delighted that Xavier enjoyed his food with the gusto of a person with Italian blood in their veins. Mrs. Clarke always admired how different heritages could latch onto certain things and really relish their heritage. Her own heritage was indistinct which made observing people who knew their background all the more fascinating.

"_Xavier, Andie tells us that you are a senior and you help you father in his business. That must be so exciting! What kind of business is it?" Mrs. Clarke cooed. After all, he was thoroughly enjoying the splendid meal she prepared. Anyone who liked her food automatically earned lots of brownie points in her book._

"_Well, yes, I am a senior, so that does limit how much I can work at my father's business. You have probably heard of his business: RangeMan Security. I help wherever is needed. The job can be different every day. One constant thing is the on-going training that Chelsea and I maintain. I'm hoping I can convince Andie to join us in the training some day." Xavier seemed to have developed a loose tongue, or at least looser than Andie remembered. But then again, Andie reminded herself that X was charming her mother._

_With the mentioning of training, Mrs. Clarke pounced on the idea. "Well, Xavier, I think that would be a wonderful idea! You know, Mr. Clarke and I will be out of town for a couple of days. Maybe you can get Andie to start her training this weekend while we are gone?"_

_Did Andie hear her mother correctly? Did she just invite Xavier to "train" her daughter – which would be herself? 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth' she chided herself inwardly. _

_Not missing a beat, Xavier politely replied, "Well, Mrs. Clarke, the facilities at our gym are top notch. I would certainly love to help Andie with her training." Xavier slid a sideways glance at Andie with a twinkle in his eyes. _

_Mrs. Clarke gushed her appreciation of his offer. "Oh, Xavier, that would be simply wonderful. Don't you think so, Andie?" _

_When the conversation turned to her, Andie almost lost it. Did her mother really know what she was inviting Xavier to do? Andie thought her mother was more "with it" than that. Again, 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth' she reminded herself. _

"_Gees, Mom, thanks for thinking I'm not fit! But, yes, I would be happy to work out with Xavier and get some training. The work his father's company does is interesting. I wouldn't mind interning their someday, if they will have me." Andie knew the answer to that, but couldn't share that information with her parents. After all, they really didn't know what she had already done for the company and how she had already endeared herself to the entire crew. _

_After more small talk the evening wound down and Xavier went back to his own home. _

"_Andie, I can't believe I ever tried to force you to date that Jake Morelli let alone marry him. Xavier is charming, handsome, built and, from the looks of things, going places. Just remember, DON'T BLOW IT! I like him. I expect you to keep him happy." Andie's mom seemed to be completely in Xavier's corner and pushing Andie straight into his arms. Did she just enter the _Twilight Zone_? No matter, she was going to grab onto it and run like the wind._

"_Um, Mom. I'm really glad you like Xavier. I'm even happier that you are off that Jake person's bandwagon. As for making him happy, I have every intention of allowing what Xavier and I have to grow on its own. And believe me, I do want it to grow. But, Mom, please ease up a bit. It would be a shame if he thought you were pushing me at him because you didn't think I was worth it and needed a hard sell …" Andie's voice kept getting softer and softer and was barely audible toward the end._

"_Oh, Andie, honey! Is that what you think I've been doing? That I don't think you are worth it? That you can't get a man on your own? I am so sorry. I guess I wanted you to have a great life and didn't realize I was being that pushy. Can you forgive me? I promise to back off. But you have to promise me one thing." Andie's mom was in earnest. _

_For the first time in her life, Andie was speechless. Her mother was actually apologizing to her. It took a sputter or two but she managed to blurt out, "I'll certainly try. What, Mom?"_

"_You have certainly grown up in these last few weeks. I couldn't be prouder of you. You are growing into a beautiful young woman. Please, please, please promise me that you will let me know when it's too much. You handled Aunt Maggie like a pro and have a wonderful boyfriend. Your grades are great. Now that I look at the big picture, I think between us, that would be you and me, we have done a great job! Please believe me when I say that I don't want to smother you and make you live like Aunt Maggie has done to us. Please promise me!" The woman was absolutely begging! _Twilight Zone_? _Outer Limits_? Thank God, it wasn't _Night Gallery_. _

_Andie was gracious enough to compose herself before addressing her mother. "Mom, I really do love you and Daddy. If you really mean it, I will try to be more understanding, too. It's nice that you can see how I turned out – in the big picture. Thanks, Mom. And, yes, I really do promise to let you know when it's 'too much.'" _

_The evening wound down with mother and daughter chatting amiably about practically nothing and everything without a single argument. Both went to bed pleased with the positive turn in their relationship. Dare they say it was a "new" relationship? No matter, it was very, very nice._

Saturday morning came quite early for Mr. and Mrs. Clarke. At 4:30 a.m. to be exact. The plane was scheduled to take off at 8:00 a.m. and it took an hour to get to the airport and two hours to get through security. That left them a whole half hour to wake up, double check their baggage for necessary clothing, make sure they had their travel documents, including their tickets and passport cards, and get out to the car to begin their mini-vacation.

After the wonderful evening they spent together, Andie thought it would be the right thing to do to see her parents off. Ben even got up to wish them a bon voyage. Or rather, a "bien viaje" since they were going to Cancun.

After her parents left for the airport, Andie went back to bed when Ben took off for Jamie's house. She didn't have any specific plans for the day so she thought she'd catch up on her sleep for a bit. Andie had the most pleasant dreams she'd had in a long time. She was on top of the world. She and her mother had reached an understanding that they both could live with and, the better part, she was in love with the most amazing man – even better than her dreams. And then there was the best part: he loved her back. At that moment in time, Andie felt invincible.

Her invincibility was short lived. Barely three hours later the phone rang off the hook. Andie was confused. Who was calling the house phone? Anyone who would have called to talk to her would have called her cell phone. Stumbling to the hall, Andie answered the phone quite gruffly. "Hullo."

"Well, my darling, are you ready to start your training?" came the incredibly chipper, but totally annoying, voice of the man she loved.

"What are you talking about?" came the curt reply.

"But, D! Your mom asked me to help you train this weekend. No time like the present." Again with the chipper voice. And at 8:00 o'clock in the morning. She pinched herself to remind herself this was the man she loved.

"Well, _my darling_," she purposefully imitated his chipper attitude with one of her own, "I thought I would start my training in bed."

Andie heard an audible gasp on the other end. She hadn't really listened to what she said to him. When she realized what she said, she blushed full crimson which started in her toes and ended at her eyebrows. And he wasn't anywhere near to see her in the full bloom of embarrassment. She was just as happy not to have an audience to her complete humiliation. She had to backpedal and fast.

"X, um, that's not what I meant." It was a lame attempt, but she heard the chuckle on the other end and her hackles were up in an instant. "Ricardo Xavier Manoso! I did not wake you from the nicest dreams you had in a long time to demand that you work out with me!" OOPS! What was that Britney Spears song? "Oops, I Did It Again?" Oh, man, did that apply right about now.

Realizing that she was digging herself in deeper and deeper, she let out a sigh, "X, this is not a good time. Call me back in an hour?" She didn't wait for a response and simply returned to receiver to the cradle.

Now that she was fully awake, humiliation usually having that effect on her, she decided to take a shower and try to return her beet red skin back to its normal pink. The shower was cleansing in a number of ways, including releasing herself from the horror that was that phone call with Xavier. She checked the clock and realized it was nearly an hour since he called. She had a gut feeling that she would be hearing from him at any minute.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, the doorbell rang. She just knew who it would be.

"X, I asked you to call me, not come by," Andie railed as soon as she opened the door.

"But, D, as you have already observed, I have old school values. And in the old school, to call someone is to show up in person. So, here I am." The 200 watt smile that crossed his face made up for his impertinence. Only then did Andie look at what she was wearing.

Among the purchases from Victoria's Secret was a negligee ensemble that was pink and black, complete with see through robe. After her refreshing shower, it reminded her that she felt on top of the world the night before. Feeling pretty for the first time in her memory, she remembered Xavier's reaction to her modeling the ensemble for him and put it on. She fully intended to dress more appropriately before seeing Xavier for the day, and she had intended to see him today.

Andie grabbed X's arm and pulled him into the house, quickly slamming the door to minimize the show she was giving the neighbors. Xavier's grin only grew.

Since she was already touching him, Xavier took her lead and put his arms around her waist drawing her into him. She felt so soft and warm and smelled of heaven.

Andie's embarrassment was complete. She simply sunk into Xavier's strong arms and turned as pink as the color in her negligee. She wanted to die.

Xavier, ever the chivalrous gentleman, realized her predicament and carefully drew back from Andie. "D, I didn't mean to embarrass you, really I didn't. I just wanted to see you. Last night meant a lot to me and I couldn't wait to see you. And believe me, right now, I am seeing a lot more of you than I thought I would. No! Wait! I'm sorry. Do you mind if I wait while you change?" He realized he was contributing to her humiliation and desperately wanted her to be comfortable around him.

"Well, um, I, um, don't know. I'm the only one home for the weekend. Give me a few?" Andie was trying not to squirm in his arms.

Xavier gently pulled away and helped Andie right herself. Xavier cautiously took a head to toe look at the woman he loved. He didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable than she had already experienced on his behalf. However, he was surprised at his own reaction. His cargoes were getting tight, and not in an uncomfortable way, either. It was a new experience for him. He drew her attention back to his own blue eyes away from things down lower.

"Andie, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Is it ok to wait in the living room? I promise to be good." Was this the morning for double entendres? Now they were spewing out of _his_ mouth! It was his turn to blush.

His change of color was not lost on Andie. She was relieved that he was just as flummoxed with the situation as she was. WOW! She could not believe they were so in tune with each other. At that realization, she visibly relaxed.

"X, it's fine. Please wait in the living room and I promise I won't take forever to change. Can I ask what brings you here so early on a Saturday morning? Wait, we didn't have plans, did we?" Confusion replaced everything else she was feeling.

Xavier quickly held her close again and started rubbing small circles on her back to calm her. 'Did she feel like an angel in his arms, or what?' he daydreamed as he held her. Snapping back to reality, he gently told her, "No, D. As I said, last night really meant a lot to me. Your parents seemed to like me, the food was great, and I got to see you again. What a great trifecta! I just wanted to see you again – again. I just used the training as an excuse." Something she said finally hit home, "Hey, what do you mean you are the only one home for the weekend?"

Andie pulled away from his embrace, "I will explain everything when I come back down. Right now you can wait in the living room." She winked and added, "and be good." She quickly ran upstairs before he could react.

True to her word, she didn't take long to change for the day. She came down in olive green sweat pants and an oversized black sweatshirt. She was hoping that if training was on the agenda for the day that the clothing was appropriate. Just in case, she grabbed a pair of gym shorts and t-shirt if her current clothing was going to be too constricting or warm.

Andie tromped down the stairs with a lilt in her step and a playful attitude. "Well, X, now that I am decent, what are the plans for the day?"

Xavier concealed his disappointment with the change in attire very well. That negligee was quite stimulating. After all, he had to be realistic. If he had his way they would work out on the mats and then work out on the mattress. WAIT A MINUTE! Where did that come from? He was mortifying himself into humiliation. Suddenly, he knew exactly how Andie felt just before she hung up on him.

Coughing to cover up his internal struggle, Xavier asked Andie, "Well, I hadn't really decided. Do you have any ideas?"

Andie relented. "I know I gave you a hard time about the training thing, but I really am interested in working out with you."

Now Xavier was in complete distress. Did he hear correctly or was it the curse of the double entendre zeroing in on his hormones? 'Hard time?' 'Working out with me?' He needed to get a hold of himself and fast.

"Well, if you are really interested, we can put in some gym time this afternoon." Xavier congratulated himself on cleaning up that language that kept his hormones all over the board. "Would you like to get some brunch before we hit the mats?" Okay, hormone alert. That language problem keeps resurfacing.

Andie nearly giggled to herself but caught herself. "I would love to have some brunch. There's Malaga's over in Hamilton Township. They have Spanish food. Sound interesting?"

"Sounds great. Ready?" Xavier was soooo ready to get on the road.

After Andie and Xavier had a lovely brunch at Malaga's, they spent the afternoon working out at RangeMan. Remembering how the guys knew and loved Andie, and how they had hazed her, Xavier was very protective of Andie. She was his woman and the guys at RangeMan had better learn that, and fast. Xavier had no intention of allowing them to tease or overwork D. Xavier knew Andie wasn't a fragile flower. No, she had proved she was a valuable member of the team already, both intellectually and physically. That didn't stop him from wanting to protect her from injury, either physically or intellectually.

Thankfully, the guys and his family left Andie and Xavier to their own devices when they were working out in the gym. After three hours of grueling physical activity, Xavier suggested they call it a day. "Hey, D, you about ready to hit the showers?" The language problem from the morning seemed to resurface effortlessly when they spoke to each other.

Tired from the workout, Andie let the innuendo slide and responded, "Yeah. I'm beat. Can you just take me home and let me clean up there?"

Xavier jumped at the chance to be alone with his love. "Not a problem. Do you want to pick up something on the way to your house and have dinner, too?"

"It's been a while since I've had Pino's. What do you think of meatball subs?" Andie innocently asked, but completely remembering the spaghetti and meatballs they shared on their date.

"You know, we can call it in and pick it up on the way to your house." Xavier was relieved it wasn't going to be a complicated meal. Not that he couldn't handle complicated, he just wanted to be alone with Andie.

Xavier made the call and placed their order. By the time they made it to Pino's the food was ready. Xavier left the car running while he went it and paid for the food. He brought two bags of food back to the car.

"What all did you order, not that I'm complaining. I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse." Andie was starving but didn't want to seem too unladylike.

Xavier let out a chuckle and agreed, "Yeah, me, too. We put in quite a lot of time on the mats today." Okay, so much for smooth. That language problem again.

Andie blushed a pretty shade of pink, not anywhere near the color during that phone call this morning. Hmmm. She was getting used to this innuendo banter with X. It felt right.

Once they were back in Andie's house, they went to the kitchen and set the table for two. The conversation during their dinner was light, putting them both at ease. The longer it was just the two of them, the more electric the air seemed between them.

They cleaned up the table together. During the cleanup, Xavier brushed against Andie's arm. Yup, the electricity was there all right. Andie noticed it, too. But she still needed a shower.

"X, you know I haven't taken my shower yet. Do you mind waiting for me while I take care of that?" Andie didn't want him to leave. The night seemed primed for something and she wanted to explore it.

"I'd be happy to wait, D. But you know, I need a shower, too? Is there another bathroom that I can use or do I need to wait for the water pressure?" X had no intention of leaving. He thought something was there and needed to find out what it was.

"No, the water pressure is fine to handle two showers at the same time. There is another shower in my parent's room," she offered.

Xavier went to her parent's room and took care of business while Andie used her bathroom. They exited the bathrooms at the same time meeting in the hall, clad only in towels. But this time, the something they both sensed earlier seemed to take shape. This time the near nakedness wasn't awkward. They approached each other with the excitement of the new and unknown.

Xavier enveloped Andie in his arms. The fresh scent of soap and clean on each of them was an aphrodisiac. Xavier gave Andie a searing kiss that she deepened. He moved his hands down her back stopping to cup her bare cheeks. Andie reciprocated by moving her hands up and down his back stopping at his bare cheeks. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. His blue eyes were turning stormy while her hazel eyes were darkening.

Andie guided them to her bedroom. They tentatively sat on her bed side by side. They continued to stare into each other's eyes and allowed their hands to wonder over each other. They slowly removed each other's towels revealing their desire.

They embraced flesh to flesh. Xavier confessed his inexperience to Andie. Andie told him she was inexperienced, too. That was the code word at school for being a virgin. Xavier lifted his eyebrow in question whether Andie wanted to continue. Understanding his question, Andie vocalized her answer, "X, I have never wanted anything more in my life than to make love with you. But we need to be careful. Ben showed me where he keeps his condoms. You need to know that you have to use a condom or we need to put a stop to all of this right now."

Xavier looked deep into Andie's eyes, and said, "D, I want to make love with you, too. I know we need to be careful. A condom it is."

Andie searched Xavier's eyes. She needed to know he was sure of her conditions. She found what she sought and quickly retrieved a condom.

Their first coupling was tender and loving. Xavier was mindful of Andie's pain and was especially gentle. Despite the initial pain, they both were completely sated. X insisted on tending to D when they felt able to move. All that they heard about afterglow was evident between them. They both thought that if this is how wonderful it was the first time, the future held many new and exciting adventures for them – at least in this area. No, scratch that. Their future held many new and exciting adventures – period. In all aspects of their life.

After Xavier tended to Andie, they put on their clothes and curled up on her bed. It had been a long day with many new and wonderful adventures. They were completely spent, in every sense of the word, and fell asleep cuddled her back to his front.


	21. Final Chapter

**This is the last chapter for this story. What's in it is the wrapping up of every event.**

**I really hope you enjoy this!**

**Thank you to all of my readers who have reviewed and added my story to favorites and what not! I really appreciate it.**

**Please enjoy.  
**

**Andie POV**

As sunlight peeked through my curtains, my eyes opened. A warm arm was covering my middle and I lay still, thinking of last night's events. I blushed, but smiled as I recalled. I was laying in my bed with Xavier, the man I loved more than anything, and life was good. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to X. His arm tightened around my waist and placed small kisses on my head.

"Good morning, Love." He whispered.

"Mmm, good morning, X. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. What are we doing for the day?" He asked.

"I was thinking of cleaning the house a little and then possibly stopping over at your house. Does that sound okay?" I inquired.

"Absolutely. While you clean how about I make breakfast?" He offered.

"That sounds amazing, X. Thank you. But how about we lay right here for just a little longer?" I suggested.

I felt him nod and we snuggled in bed, just enjoying each other's company. We discussed that making love again should wait until the right moment, not just when our hormones speak up. The time came that we actually did have to get out of bed, and it was quite depressing. I decided, since I was just cleaning, I'd keep my pajamas on and just put my hair in a bun. X kept his basketball shorts and white tee on. I set about the house on a mission. Get the laundry done; clean the kitchen, sweep floors, and dusting. The house was looking a little shabby.

I finished sweeping floors, dusting, and had most of the laundry done when Xavier came to get me. As I walked into the kitchen I was shocked. Xavier had made pancakes, with syrup, fresh strawberries, and whipped cream. I smiled as I saw that he got me a glass of milk. I sat on the chair and anxiously awaited eating this incredible meal. As I took the first bite I couldn't help but moan my appreciation.

"Xavier! This is incredible!"

"And you sound surprised." He joked. As we continued to eat I decided to look over my boyfriend. His hair was slightly messed up and looked unkempt. That was the only thing different. His face was bright with life and his eyes shining. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Same to you, baby." He smiled. I blushed a little but felt comfortable with him.

After breakfast Xavier and I cleaned up the kitchen and finished the laundry. It was around 10 when we were all cleaned up and on the road to Xavier's.

"I'm going to be in a shit load of trouble." Xavier said.

"Why?" I asked completely bewildered.

"Because I just spent the night at my girlfriends house, my mom is going to think we did bad stuff."

"But, X, we did do bad stuff." I giggled. He just rolled his eyes.

"That's beside the point, babe. I don't really care, though, it was well worth it." He smiled and held my hand for the remainder of the ride. When we pulled in Xavier opened my door for me and led us inside. We were immediately assaulted by Steph.

"Where in the hell have you been? You didn't come home last night, Ricardo Xavier Manoso. How do you explain that?" Steph shot off.

"I was with Andie. I crashed on her couch mom, no worries." He told her a little white lie.

"I'm supposed to believe you stayed the night at your girlfriend's house and nothing happened?" She said.

"Yes, you are." X said.

"Well, alright then. Welcome home, guys, maybe you can help me find out why Chelsea and Ryan have gotten closer." Steph told us.

"What do you mean?" X asked stiffly. I giggled.

"Easy, killer, let your sister go. She's had a crush on Ryan since before I can remember. Ryan's a good guy. Let them be."

As we walked in the living room Ryan tensed. At the moment, Chels was snuggled quite comfortably in his embrace.

"It's cool, Ry, relax." Xavier said with a grin. Ryan looked surprised and Chelsea looked at me. She mouthed 'thank you.' I just nodded. For the rest of the night we just chilled at their house. Eventually Xavier took me home and gave me an extremely passionate goodbye kiss. I walked inside and took a shower. I prepared for school the next day and lay in bed, slowly drifting off to oblivion.

When I woke I put on my favorite Aero jeans and Hollister tee. I straightened my hair and put on Mascara and eyeliner. I grabbed my bag and headed outside because X was waiting.

"Morning, baby." He kissed me and drove off. When we arrived at school everyone was completely shocked. Xavier and I got many stares as we passed through the hallways. We said goodbye to one another and started our day. Many girls came up to me asking questions. I mostly blew them off. The day went by rather uneventfully until I was stopped in the hallway by Jake Morelli.

"Hey, Clarke! Has Manoso fucked you already? Because he told everyone you were just a wham, bam, thank you, ma'am!" He yelled and I stilled. Was it true? I thought I knew Xavier. I felt a hand on my neck. I turned and saw Xavier. He was glaring daggers at Morelli.

"What the hell? Morelli, leave my girlfriend the hell alone. Of course, I never said that, you dickhead." Xavier said loud enough for anyone to hear. He then grabbed Morelli and pushed him against the wall. He whispered some things in Jake's ear that couldn't have been good, because he turned pale. Morelli nodded and walked away not looking at anyone. X looked extremely triumphant.

"Don't listen to him, babe, I love you more than life itself." He looked in my eyes and I saw the truth.

"I know." He gave me a small kiss and we split apart. People kept whispering but I ignored them. At the end of school I met X at his car and we both got in. Chelsea got in the back. When he dropped me off at home he gave me a quick peck and was off. I walked inside, got a snack and drink, and started my homework until Ben got home. We then got the house ready because my parents were coming home. I was sitting on the couch when I saw their headlights in the drive. I got up and yanked the door open. I hugged my dad and mom and told them I missed them.

"So how was it?" I asked.

"It was amazing. So gorgeous out there! I even got a tan!" My mom exclaimed. I just laughed.

"You look so much happier. Xavier really is a good influence in your life. Hunny, I'm so proud of you. I am extremely happy for you!" My mom told me.

"Me, too, sweetheart." Dad added.

"Well thanks, guys. I appreciate it."

"So what did you kids do this weekend?" Dad asked. Ben looked nervous and glanced at me. I just winked.

"Nothing, really. I hung out with Xavier for a little while Ben was at Jamie's house. Then he came home. That's it." I summed it up.

"Well, that sounds fun." Dad nodded and walked away. Ben blew out a gust of air and smiled in thanks.

Most of the week turned out to be filled with school and little time for anything else. I finally managed to make some time for Xavier on Saturday. Unfortunately, it was only for the night. We ate dinner and separated. Steph, Chels and I watched Ghostbusters in the main living room while Ranger and X watched Terminator 2 in the den. After the movies both ended we chatted for a while and Xavier offered to take me home. On the way he pulled in the park. I looked at him confused but he just winked. It had started to rain and was now a downpour. Xavier pulled me out of the car and dragged me over to the pavilion. He pushed me up against the outer wall and held my hands above my head. He bent his neck and gave me the mother of all kisses. It was extremely hot and even romantic. We kissed in the rain for a long time. By the time we got in the car we were soaked and it was midnight. He pulled in at my house and shut the car off. He took my hands in his.

"I love you more than a fat kid loves cake, Andie." Xavier told me. I snorted.

"You are just so romantic!" I said sarcastically. He smiled a small smile.

"Andrea, I love you so much. You are my everything and I would do anything for you. I wish I could have this moment for life. Just you and me, together." He whispered.

"You can."

**Well there you have it, the end of 'Another Love Triangle'. Thanks again to all the reviewers and to my amazing and wonderful Beta Maggie! I will hopefully be posting a new story. I'm not sure what it's going to be called but keep your eyes open!**


End file.
